Sentimientos Ocultos
by prixymtz
Summary: Esta es una historia Faberry y Brittana basada en la segunda temporada. ¿Qué esperas? Entra y lee.
1. Capitulo 1 : El Plan Perfecto

**Capítulo 1 - El Plan Perfecto. **

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, los pasillos de la secundaria McKinley estaban solitarios, vacíos, aislados de cualquier cosa…

Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos parecían horas. La clase para todos los estudiantes fue tan lenta, después de algunos minutos que parecían horas la campana sonó.

Los chicos del Glee Club en sus ojos transmitían desde lejos una gran emoción que solo una cosa podía otorgarles "la competencia de los regionales".

Rachel estaba ensayando para los regionales mientras que Finn la escuchaba atentamente.

Mientras que ellos se encontraban en un gran momento de inspiración, Quinn de forma sigilosa los observaba detenidamente, mientras en su mente empezaba a idear un plan…

Cuando Quinn llego al salón en el que todos sus compañeros del Glee Club ya estaban, el maestro Schuester empezó a hablar.

-Chicos les tengo malas noticias, recuerdan que decidimos cantar "Sing" de My Chemical Romance para los Regionales? – dijo observando a cada uno de los integrantes del Club Glee - Bueno, tengo en mis manos una carta de suspensión por parte de la banda, no podremos hacerla.

-Era el himno perfecto – dijo Puck

-Cuanto quieres apostar a que la entrenadora Sylvester tiene que ver con esto? – dijo Mercedes enojada

-Ya estoy un paso adelante – dijo Mr. Shue pensativo

-Y ahora que haremos? – dijo Mercedes mostrando preocupación

-Creo que deberíamos escribir canciones originales para los regionales – dijo la pequeña diva

-¿Todos aquellos a favor de votar contra Rachel por segunda vez? – dijo Santana mientras levantaba el brazo junto a los demás

-No, creo que Rachel tiene razón, este equipo trabaja mejor cuando nos impulsamos a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes – dijo la ex porrista mientras dejaba a todos sorprendidos

-Es verdad, pero los otros equipos serán mejores, no lograremos ganar – dijo Mercedes dándose por vencida

-Tienes razón, no vamos a ser tan buenos, vamos a ser mejores, no vamos a estar utilizando la música o las palabras de otra gente – dijo la rubia mientras que todos la observaban atentamente – Serán las nuestras, nuestro propio corazón y alma, no solo nuestras voces, tenemos a una talentosa escritora entre nosotras – ignorando la sorpresa y atentas miradas de sus compañeros observo a Rachel – Si, esa talentosa escritora es Rachel – aumento la sorpresa en sus compañeros y la mirada de Santana era la más confundida – Estaba pensando de que quizás tu y yo podríamos escribir una canción juntas – dijo para finalizar su discurso mientras que sus compañeros no creían lo que escuchaban.

-Estoy con Quinn y Rachel – dijo Finn con una sonrisa sincera mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en el – Quiero decir, si ellas dos pueden estar de acuerdo en algo, es una idea que deberíamos considerar.

-Esperen, esperen - dijo Santana apoderándose de las miradas - ¿De pronto ustedes dos van a escribir la música para los Regionales? – pregunto observando a la ex porrista y a la pequeña diva – De ninguna manera, creo que todos deberían tener la oportunidad de escribir una canción.

-Santana tiene razón, podemos hacerlo – dijo Sam mientras que todos asentían

-¿Qué le parece Mr. Shu? – dijo Mercedes mostrando interés

-Creo que vamos a hacer canciones originales para los regionales – dijo Mr. Shu emocionado

Después de aquella platica en el Glee Club Brittany fue una de las ultimas en salir del salón junto a Santana la cual no tenía intenciones de quedarse sola con Brittany, por lo que salió en dirección a su casillero, pero no duro mucho su objetivo.

-Hey, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo la inocente rubia mientras que Santana la veía de reojo – Solíamos ser cercanas y de verdad extraño ser tu amiga.

-Todavía estoy esperando la pregunta – dijo Santana intentando sonar dura, lo cual logro

-¿Hice algo mal? – respondió la rubia ignorando el comportamiento de la morena

-No, no lo sé, solo sé que me rechazaste para estar con Stumles McCripplepants – dijo Santana con su típico tono – Esta bien, es tu perdida, ahora podre escribir una canción para Sam, que vamos a cantar en los Regionales.

-Espera, ¿todavía sales con Sam? – dijo la rubia con un tono de celos – pero me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi – decía mientras hacia un puchero con la boca

-Sinceramente no se en que estaba pensando – dijo la morena intentando abrir su casillero – ¿puedes dejar de mirarme?, no puedo concentrarme.

-Lo siento – dijo Brittany antes de marcharse

Santana se quedó pensando un par de segundos o tal vez minutos lo que había pasado. Aun sentía cosas por la inocente rubia, le dolía ser tan dura con ella, pero le había roto el corazón, aunque ¿eso no era excusa para tratarla así o tal vez si?. Brittany estaba cómoda con su novio Artie, pero extrañaba la compañía de su Santana, tenía claro que era con ella con quien tenía que estar, pero no quería lastimar a su por ahora novio.

Rachel paseaba por los pasillos de McKinley, era la única por ahí, ya que todos estaban en sus respectivos hogares, ella había decidido quedarse un rato para cantar en el auditorio. Cuando por fin llego al lugar indicado, Rachel fue directo al escenario, ¿ese era su verdadero amor o era Finn?, era una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez. Aunque parecía claro que el amor no estaba de su parte ya que Finn estaba con Quinn. Desde que la rubia apoyo su idea no dejo de pensar en su comportamiento, algo andaba mal se decía a si misma Rachel, pero no quería creerlo, ya que Rachel empezaba a creer que Quinn por fin seria su amiga como tanto lo había deseado.

Iba a empezar a cantar cuando escucho un ruido que la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo único que hizo fue observar atentamente a ver si veía algo, pero era imposible, inhalo intentando tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano ya que volvió a escuchar un ruido y ahora si sabía de donde era. Camino un poco para poder observar mejor la puerta, ahí estaba observándola. Rachel se sorprendo al verla parada ahí sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto la pequeña diva extrañada

-¿La verdad? – pregunto la rubia sin esperar respuesta de la pequeña diva – Solo pasaba y te vi parada observando la nada misma y me tropecé afuera, supongo que me escuchaste porque desde ahí te vi un poco asustada – dijo riendo fuertemente – Ah casi lo olvidaba, también te estaba buscando – lo dijo de una forma seca y terrorífica.

-¿Para qué? – dijo la pequeña diva con clara curiosidad y miedo.

-Solo para asegurarme que escribiremos la canción en esta semana ya que la que viene son los Regionales – dijo la rubia tratando de sonar creíble.

-Seguro – la pequeña diva no pudo decir algo más, ya que la rubia estaba por salir.

-Y regresa a tu casa con cuidado que te puede pasar algo – dijo Quinn de forma sarcástica

Por la mente de Rachel, pasaban demasiadas cosas, sin embargo una de ellas la mantuvo realmente preocupada:

-Ten cuidado...- Dijo Rachel con un tono muy bajo - ¿Qué habrá intentado decir?, realmente lo hace para animarme o solo intenta intimidarme...- Pensó la pequeña diva dudosa de los planes de Quinn.

- ¿Qué te sucede Rachel?, te veo algo preocupada- Dijo la rubia de forma irónica parada en la puerta como en un inicio.

- No es nada, solo pensaba en nuestra canción- Respondió Rachel algo preocupada

- Bueno si así lo dices. – Menciono Quinn de forma sarcástica

-Gracias – dijo Rachel en un susurro

-De nada- dijo Quinn queriendo acabar para irse de una vez por todas

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rachel insegura

-¿Mañana? – dijo la ex porrista sonriendo

-¿Mañana qué? – pregunto Rachel con miedo

-¿Escribiremos la canción? – pregunto la rubia aun con la sonrisa

-Claro – respondió feliz la pequeña diva

-Entonces hasta mañana – dijo para así irse como lo había querido hacer hace unos minutos antes.

Después de haber dicho eso Quinn se fue y Rachel se quedó pensando. ¿Era la misma Quinn del año pasado o había cambiado?, esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz desde que se fue Quinn. Rachel no se había dado cuenta, pero ya era de noche, se había quedado pensando toda la tarde en Quinn y su raro comportamiento, pero se propuso ya no pensar más en eso y confiar en ella, ¿Cómo? ni ella lo sabía.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Dudas

**Capítulo 2 - Dudas**

Eran las 6:00 a.m. cuando Rachel despertó para hacer su rutina diaria. Tendría un nuevo objetivo "ganar los regionales", algo le decía que ahora si ganarían.

Después de terminar su rutina diaria empezó a alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Iba entrando a la secundaria McKinley cuando pudo observar que Quinn y Finn se acercaban al casillero del chico, la pequeña diva no sabía hacia donde ir sin topárselos, así que por reflejo entro a un salón oscuro y semi cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres llevar al baile? – pregunto la ex porrista recargándose en el casillero de alado.

-¿Baile? ¿Qué? – respondió un Finn confundido mientras que sacaba algunos libros del casillero.

-Mira, seque estas nervioso por los Regionales, yo también lo estoy – dijo la rubia separándose del casillero al igual que Finn que la observaba de reojo - ¿No fui la única que apoyo la loca idea de canción original de Rachel?

-Sí, eso fue genial – dijo sonriendo.

-Pero ganemos esto o incluso las Nacionales, no te colocara a ti ni a mí de vuelta donde pertenecemos – dijo la rubia

-¿Qué es dónde? – pregunto el chico confundido

-En la cima – respondió Quinn con su típica sonrisa

-¿En la cima de qué? – dijo sin entender

-Necesitamos ser elegidos para el rey y reyna del baile de graduación – respondió la ex porrista con poca paciencia – Es el estatus social definitivo, así que después de los Regionales haremos pública nuestra relación y empezaremos campaña

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Finn cerrando su casillero y empezando a caminar junto a Quinn

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Rachel? – dijo la rubia

-Ella está muy frágil en este momento – respondió bajando la voz mientras dejaba de caminar al igual que la rubia - Solo creo que podríamos esperar hasta después de las Nacionales

-Ok, primero era después de los Regionales – dijo la ex porrista con cierto enfado - ¿Ahora después de las Nacionales?, ¿Quieres estar en esta relación o no?

-Vaya, Quinn terrorífica – dijo el chico – Bien, después de los Regionales

-Después de los Regionales – respondió la rubia

Rachel salió de aquel salón cuándo ya no escucho las voces de Quinn y Finn, su reacción fue de ira y celos al verlos caminar muy juntos como era de costumbre. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo concentrada en sus pensamientos, no sabía que hacer antes semejante situación, aunque ni ella sabía porque le daba tanta importancia.

Habían pasado varias horas de clase, los estudiantes al escuchar la campana salieron de sus aulas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos estaban en el pasillo de la secundaria, algunos corriendo y otros conversando con otras personas entre ellos Artie y Brittany. Santana los observaba de lejos con una cara no muy agradable.

Era hora del Glee Club, Santana fue la primera en llegar, Rachel que fue la segunda se quedó extrañada, ya que Santana siempre era de las ultimas en llegar.

-¿Por qué llegas temprano? – pregunto la pequeña diva

-No te metas donde no te llaman Berry – dijo la latina con su característico comportamiento

-¿Es por Brittany? – Pregunto Rachel – Te vi observándola cuando estaba con Artie

-¿Qué no entiendes que no debes de entrometerte enana? – respondió una Santana furiosa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto la pequeña diva

-No te interesa – dijo para así irse a su lugar

Duraron un largo tiempo en silencio, eran solo ellas dos, sin nada más que decir. Por la puerta entraba Quinn con Finn sonriendo exageradamente, Rachel se movía incómoda en su asiento, Santana pudo notarla incomoda. El silencio cada vez era más incómodo, Quinn se sentó con Finn lejos de Rachel, mientras que ella los observaba atentamente. En pocos minutos llego Brittany con Artie, ahora era Santana quien se movía incomoda en su asiento, Rachel pudo notar su incomodidad. Nadie atrevía a romper el silencio, Santana observaba a Brittany y Artie atentamente.

-Vaya que silencio – dijo William entrando al salón

-Creo que demasiado silencio – dijo Mercedes

-Chicos solo piénsenlo, ¿Cuál es su canción favorita de todos los tiempos? – pregunto Mr. Shue emocionado

-Mi cinta para el cabello – respondió la bailarina

-Alanis Morisette's "You Oughta Knoe" – dijo la latina

-"What´s Going On" de Marvin Gare – dijo Puck muy sonriente

-Puckerman estás en tu cosa – menciono una orgullosa Lauren

-Y de que tratan todas esas canciones? – pregunto el maestro agarrando un plumón

-Cintas para el cabello – dijo la bailarina

-Todas estas canciones provienen de un lugar de dolor, todas las mejores canciones son sobre dolor – respondió Rachel con una sonrisa

-Exacto, esa es la parte de ustedes con la que quiero que se conecten – respondió sonriendo

-Eso debería ser fácil, la entrenadora Sylvester nos tortura sin motivo y lucha para que toda la escuela nos odie – dijo Artie haciendo una mueca

-Ayer lleno el casillero de Britt y el mío con polvo – la latina menciono pensativa

-Bien, calmate – dijo el maestro

-Ella literalmente me lanzo palos – dijo Mercedes

-¿Qué más? - dijo Mr. Shue

-Ella llamo a la secretaria del Estado de Ohio diciendo que era yo y que quería legalmente cambiarme el nombre a "Tina Cohen-Perdedora" –dijo molesta

-Ella – dijo el maestro molesto mientras escribía en el pizarrón – Ok, y ¿Eso cómo te hace sentir?

-Bueno, al comienzo duele, pero luego mayormente te hace querer ganar

-Chicos… Creo que tenemos la canción – dijo Mr. Shue emocionado – Ahora escribamos

Después de aquella conversación de todo el Glee Club empezaron a escribir mientras que Rachel salía del salón. Nadie se sorprendió, era costumbre de la pequeña diva salir así, en ese momento Santana sale detrás de ella, lo cual asombra a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué rayos? – Artie fue el único que en ese momento pudo articular palabras

Rachel caminaba cada vez más rápido, logro llegar a su casillero creyendo que estaba sola. Después de guardar sus libros en el casillero, se percató de que Santana estaba enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la pequeña diva fue la primera en hablar

-¿Acaso te incomoda? – dijo la latina de forma arrogante

-Si… bueno no… este… -Rachel no sabía que decir – No respondiste mi pregunta – se defendió

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – respondió la latina

-¿Acaso te importa? – se la devolvió la pequeña

-No respondas con otra pregunta Berry – dijo con un poco de ira

-Bueno, me voy – respondió la pequeña diva cerrando con fuerza su casillero y empezó a caminar

Santana se quedó pensando unos segundos lo que había hablado con Rachel. Reacciono después de haber pensado tanto y fue en busca de ella.

-¿Qué te pa.. – dijo la pequeña diva siendo interrumpida al sentir una mano jalándola por el brazo

-Shhh – dijo la otra persona

-Suel... – volvió a ser interrumpida siendo metida a un aula vacía

-Ahora escúchame – dijo la persona soltando a Rachel

-¿Acaso estás loca Santana? – respondió molesta

-Tranquila enana – dijo tratando de calmarla

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando no sé quién me agarra el brazo hasta llegar a un aula vacía y me doy cuenta que esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Santana? – grito molesta

-¿Te puedes callar?- grito – Me estas desesperando

-Te escucho – respondió con los brazos cruzados

-Es Britt – dijo suspirando fuertemente mientras que se dejaba caer

-¿Qué? – se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Qué? – volvió a repetir

-Que es Britt – contesto estresada

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella? – respondió confundida

-Nada, olvídalo Berry – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Para eso me trajiste? – Respondió impidiéndole el paso - ¿Para asustarme creyendo que me iban a secuestrar, para gritarme?

-Déjame pasar – respondió ignorando las preguntas

-No, no te dejare pasar – dijo muy segura la pequeña

-Que te quites – dijo la latina gritando, pero la pequeña diva negó con la cabeza – Maldita sea Berry – Rachel arqueo las cejas – Esta bien… - respondió para agarrar aire y empezar a contarle

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada en el piano esperando a Rachel, ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y se empezaba a desesperar, cuando estaba por irse llego ella.

-Llegas tarde – menciono la rubia con enojo

-¿Somos amigas verdad? – la pequeña camina hacia la rubia mientras que espera una respuesta

-Sí, eso creo – dijo desorientada

-Quiero decir con todo lo que paso el año pasado – dijo observándola – Le diste tu bebe a mi mama – la rubia frunció el ceño – Tenemos un cierto vinculo sobre ello ¿cierto?

-¿Cuál es tu punto? – respondió la rubia con los brazos cruzados

-Mi punto es… es que sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este año – desvió la mirada – Pero pensé que somos lo suficientemente cercanas como para ser sinceras una con la otra – dijo viendo esos ojos verdes

-Vamos, pregúntame – miraba a la pequeña diva fijamente

-Bien – dijo con odio - ¿Están juntos Finn y tú?

-Sí, ya hace un par de semanas – observo de reojo a la morena que en su cara se veía cierto enfado y celos – Es como "El día de la marmota" contigo Rachel – dijo duramente - ¿Cuántas veces tienes que cometer el mismo error para darnos cuenta de que no va a funcionar?

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Quinn y estoy feliz por Finn y tu – dijo con cierto dolor y decepción – Pero no trates de reescribir la historia Ok? – observo de reojo a Quinn que seguía con los brazos cruzados – Fue real entre nosotros, me eligió a mi encima de ti

-¿Y cuánto tiempo duro? – dijo con enojo

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan mala? – respondió aguantando las ganas de llorar

-¿Quieres saber cómo sigue la historia? – se levantó y camino hacia Rachel – Yo obtengo a Finn, tu el corazón roto y luego Finn y yo nos quedamos aquí y empezamos una familia, me convertiré en una exitosa agente inmobiliario y Finn se hará cargo del almacen de neumáticos del padre de Kurt – observo de reojo a Rachel – Tu no perteneces aquí Rachel – se acercó mas a ella – Y no puedes odiarme por ayudarte a mandarte donde perteneces – dijo más tranquila

Rachel negaba moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza – No, no me daré por vencida con Finn – se alejó de la rubia – No ha terminado entre nosotros

-Sí, ha terminado – grito perdiendo la paciencia – Eres tan frustrante y por eso no puedes escribir una buena canción, por que vives en una fantasía de colegiala adolescente, Rachel si sigues buscando ese final feliz entonces nunca lograras hacer las cosas bien, pues ya que hemos terminado con eso, ¿Por qué no simplemente volvemos a nuestro trabajo? – camino hasta el piano y tomo asiento

-No, creo que escribiré esta canción yo sola – respondió para así irse con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, mientras que  
dejaba a una Quinn pensativa.

* * *

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

Bien, pues gracias a los que leen, me pone feliz la verdad.

Para todos los que preguntan cada cuanto activo, son tres días; Viernes, Sábado y Domingo.

Voy a la Preparatoria y pues como dicen primero esta la escuela.

Espero que les guste este capitulo. También que me dejen saber su opinión, ya que es importante para mi.

Espero que vaya creciendo mas, ayúdenme a que mas gente la lea si es posible.

Gracias por los reviews y gracias a AndruSol por su opinión, tomare en cuenta ese punto.


	3. Capitulo 3 : Los Regionales

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Los Regionales **

Estaban todos los integrantes de New Directions sentados en sus respectivos lugares de aquel auditorio.

Atrás del escenario se encontraba Kurt con Blaine

-¿Alguien ha muerto literalmente en el escenario? – pregunto Kurt nervioso

-¿Estas nervioso? – respondió Blaine riendo

-No te rías, no es gracioso –dijo haciendo pucheros

-Yo creo que es adorable, yo creo que ERES adorable –djo abrazándolo

-Y ahora de Westerville Ohio la academia Dalton ¡The Warbles! –grito el presentador

Empezaron a cantar Kurt y Blaine "Candles". Kurt había perdido los nervios al ver a Rachel apoyándolo. Después de haber cantado "Raise Your Glass" bajaron del escenario mientras que los aplausos se iban desapareciendo y se situaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Rachel se encontraba arreglándose, ya que era hora de actuar.

-Hey, mucha suerte – escucho que le decía alguien que conocía muy bien

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí me dijiste que me amabas – respondió sorprendiéndolo

-En verdad me gusta tu canción – dijo cambiando de tema

-Escúchala con atención, porque cada palabra la digo enserio – camino alejándose de Finn

-Y ahora de la escuela William McKinley en Lima Ohio ¡New Directions!- dijo el presentador gritando de nuevo

Rachel subió al escenario nerviosa observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, comenzaron las primeras notas de "Get It Right", y empezó a cantar con tanto sentimiento dejando a más de uno sorprendido. Termino observando a Finn que la veía atentamente, en ese momento el auditorio estalló en aplausos.

- Con ustedes ¡New Directions! - la pequeña diva anuncio mientras que se acomodaba en su lugar

Santana apareció cantando "Loser Like Me" seguida de todo New Direction, terminaron la canción emocionados por tantos aplausos.

Todos estaban hablando de lo genial que habían estado, Rachel era la más emocionada.

-Chicos, es hora – dijo el maestro subiendo con el Club Glee al escenario

Estaban ya todos esperando los resultados, se les notaba nerviosos y eso aumento cuando llegaron los jueces.

-Y ahora para anunciar el ganador la esposa del gobernador Stevens, Carla Turlington – menciono el presentador

-Mi esposo es verbalmente abusivo y he tenido que beber antes de anunciar, y estoy aburrida ¿veamos quien ha ganado? ¿Ah? – muy apenas dijo Carla por tantas bebidas consumidas, mientras que habría el sobre todos los participantes en el escenario estaban nerviosos y agarrados de las manos, Rachel miraba a Kurt y este le sonreía - ¡NEW DIRECTIONS! Ustedes irán a las Nacionales en New York – Les sonríe y se aleja mientras que observa como les dan el trofeo a los ganadores, por lo que no se percató de que Sue la golpea para que esta caiga al piso, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la entrenadora.

Rachel fue corriendo hacia Kurt para así poder abrazarlo

-Felicidades – dijo Kurt soltándola mientras que mostraba una cara de decepción

-Hey, quita esa cara – menciono para así volver abrazarlo

-Los extraño - decía mientras que se limpiaba una lágrima que comenzaba a salir

-Nosotros también te extrañamos – respondió

-Viste como la golpeo? - pregunto cambiando de tema

-Estaba casi enfrente de mi - la pequeña diva hizo un gesto que mostraba miedo

-Lo se, vi tu cara - empezó a reír fuertemente mientras que la pequeña diva se sonrojaba

-No es gracioso – se defendió

-Bueno, bueno – termino de reír – Me tengo que ir, Blaine me espera – sonrió después de mencionar a su novio

-Conozco esa sonrisa – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Quita esa sonrisa – reprocho el muchacho – Ahora me voy, no quiero seguir viendo esa cara que tienes ahora – finalizo señalándole con su dedo índice la cara de su amiga y esta comenzó a reír

-Adiós – grito riendo al ver a su amigo alejarse

Quinn abrazaba a Finn mientras que Brittany abrazaba a Artie, Santana al ver eso se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero no fue posible ya que frente a ella se encontraba Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-Hazte a un lado Berry – dijo de mala gana

-Entonces voy yo – dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto enojada devolviendo la pregunta

-Con alguien – respondió para así darse la vuelta e irse

-Alto Berry – grito la latina furiosa, pero de nada sirvió, Rachel ya estaba con su objetivo.

*Flashback*

-Que te quites – dijo la latina girando, pero la pequeña diva negó con la cabeza – Maldita sea Berry – Rachel arqueo las cejas – Esta bien… -respondió para agarrar aire y empezar a contarle

-Te escucho – contesto la pequeña diva

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió sin entender

-¿Vas hablar? – dijo enojada

-Britt – dijo la latina en voz baja

-¿Qué tiene Britt? – se tranquilizo

-Es… es qué… ella… está mal… -Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido – Si, está mal y me preocupe

-¿Y porque no hablas con ella? – pregunto curiosa

-Porque no quiero – soltó enojada

-Pero me dijiste que te preocupaste – respondió Rachel

-Sí, me preocupe, pero no tengo porque hablar contigo de eso – dijo empujando a Rachel para poder salir – Hasta luego Berry – termino de decir

Rachel se quedó pensando en lo que la latina había dicho, quería saber qué es lo que pasaba, pero era imposible ya que se trataba de Santana. Después de algunos minutos de tanto pensar se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, se suponía que estaría con Quinn en ese momento.

*Fin Flashback*

-Hey – grito acercándose

-Ganamos – grito emocionada mientras que corría hacia ella

-Lo sé, ¿no es genial? – respondió abrazándola

-Lo es – se alejó de la pequeña diva con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Bien, muy bien – dijo sonriendo como era de costumbre

-¿Segura? – insistió

-Claro – grito entusiasmada

-Eso no es lo que escuche – susurro

-¿Qué? – respondió confundida ante la confesión de Rachel

-Nada, nada – estaba más que enojada, Santana le había mentido

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto cambiando de tema

-¿Yo? – la rubia asintió – Bien – respondió aún más confundida

-Eso es bueno – respondió saliendo del escenario para encontrarse con Artie.

Rachel se quedó pensando en la pequeña conversación con Brittany, era de esperarse que Santana le mintiera. Seguía ida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que alguien estaba enfrente de ella observándola atentamente.

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunto provocándole un salto a la pequeña diva

-Rayos… - respondió – Me asustaste

-¿En qué piensas? – volvió a preguntar

-En Santana – soltó sin pensar

-¿Santana? – pregunto sorprendida

-Eh… si… digo no… -respondió nerviosa- No importa

-¿No importa? – pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

-Eh… vamos, nos habla Mr. Shue – dijo rápido, caminando hacia los demás

-Ni creas que de esta saldrás – grito Quinn furiosa

* * *

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Dejen Reviews, me hace feliz leerlos. Déjenme saber sus opiniones y díganme lo que tengan que decirme.

Muchas gracias por leer enserio!

Si ven mucho drama en el cuarto capitulo no será mi culpa, me encanta el drama, pero tampoco crean que será puro drama ;).

Espero que hayan disfrutado los tres capítulos que subí en este fin de semana, y me han dicho que será difícil crear Faberry con todo lo que ha pasado, pero les diré que ustedes tranqui, después llegara la sorpresa.

Ahora les diré que Brittana esta mas cerca de lo que creen, aun no se como acomodarlo, pero vendrá con todo! Así que esperen con ansias el Viernes.

Intentare que los capítulos que siguen sean mas largos.

Por ultimo, espero que no se olviden de esta historia, como suele suceder.

PD. Quería pedir disculpas porque puse los Regionales muy pronto, pero era necesario para seguir la historia.


	4. Capitulo 4 : La verdad

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

** Capitulo 4 : La verdad **

Rachel estaba sola caminando por los pasillos mientras que todos sus compañeros del Club Glee festejaban, era raro ver a Rachel de esa forma, _no es la misma_, alcanzo a escuchar cuando logro llegar a la puerta de aquel salón donde todos estaban. Al momento de llegar solo entro y les dedico una sonrisa para así poder seguir caminando y sentarse en su respectivo lugar. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por la actitud de la pequeña diva, pero eso duro poco, ya que después empezaron hablar como si ella no estuviera.

Santana se acercó a ella, Rachel al verla tan cerca se voltio para así darle la espalda, la latina quedo confundida ante el comportamiento de la pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo sentándose a su lado

-Eso no te importa – respondió enojada

-Vamos Berry – insistió

-¿Para qué vuelvas a mentirme? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos

-No sé de qué hablas – devolvió molesta y nerviosa

-Me mentiste – dijo más tranquila

-¿Yo? – pregunto sin entender

-No te hagas – reprocho - ¿Porque simplemente no me dijiste que no querías hablar?, era mejor que mentir

-No me dejabas salir – grito ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros

-Baja la voz- exigió

-Tengo que irme – respondió levantándose

-Nos vemos – finalizo mientras que ella también se ponía de pie

La bailarina observo a Santana salir del salón. Rachel se encontraba ida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que alguien estaba frente a ella hasta que choco con aquella persona.

-Lo siento – murmuro

-¿Sabes a donde fue Santana? – pregunto

-¿Tendría que saberlo? – respondió con otra pregunta

-Yo supongo, te vi hablando con ella y pensé que tal vez sabrías algo – dijo inocente

-Ya veo, pero no se a donde fue – dijo sinceramente

-¿Segura? – pregunto no muy convencida

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por ella? – soltó enojada

-Pues… yo… yo quería hablar con ella – dijo nerviosa

-Entonces búscala – sonrió

-Está bien – respondió para así irse

Rachel siguió su camino, ya estaba pasando la puerta que la dejaría salir de la secundaria, pero antes de que por fin estuviera afuera escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-Alto Berry – grito la latina haciendo que la pequeña de la vuelta para así poder verla a los ojos

-Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente – recordó

-¿Quiénes? – pregunto

-Tú y yo – aseguro

-¿Qué tiene? – dijo confundida

-Déjalo – se dio por vencida mientras que la latina sonreía victoriosa – Pero algún día tendrás que contármelo, se cómo miras a Britt, como tu mirada muestra dolor cuando esta con Artie, debes hablar con ella – confeso quitándole de pronto la sonrisa que tenía la latina

-¿Hablaremos de eso? – pregunto enojada

-Ahora no, porque sé que no quieres, lo haremos cuando quieras decirme – dicho eso se retiró dejando a Santana pensativa

-Hey – escucho decir

-¿Britt? – pregunto confundida

-Si… yo estaba buscándote – la latina frunció el ceño

-¿A mí? – pregunto sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa entre Rachel y tú? – soltó dejando a la latina sin palabras

-¿Nosotras? – la bailarina asintió – Nada

-Las veo muy juntas –respondió con tristeza

-No te importa – gruño

-¿Sigues enojada? – pregunto inocente

Santana suspiro – Me hace daño verte – la rubia asintió – Sera mejor que me vaya – se alejó de la bailarina para poder salir

-Te extraño – susurro la bailarina cuando la latina se había perdido por la puerta

La bailarina se quedó pensando en la pequeña conversación con la latina, la pudo observar dolida, su mirada lo decía. No sabía qué hacer, quería a Santana para ella, pero le tenía cierto cariño a su actual novio.

El director Figgins les dio el día libre por una razón que todos desconocían, pero nadie se opuso, ya que nadie quería asistir a la escuela. Los únicos que asistieron fueros los integrantes del Club Glee, aunque solo era para festejar, ahí se encontraban todos menos Rachel y Santana, además de las dos rubias.

Silencio, oscuridad, soledad, es como se encontraba la latina, estaba encerrada en un cuarto extraño, ni ella sabía dónde estaba.

Silencio, solo eso había en los pasillos de McKinley, ni un solo ruido, caminaba tranquilamente, perdida en sus pensamientos, no quería estar en ese momento con su novio y sus "amigos" del Glee Club. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba afuera del McKinley, pudo observar a alguien caminando en círculos por todo el estacionamiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto acercándose - ¿Rachel?

La pequeña diva gruño por lo bajo y frunció el ceño – Si – dijo cortante

-¿Pensando en Santana? – pregunto sorprendiendo a la otra

-¿Qué? – respondió

-¿Qué si piensas en Santana? – repitió la pregunta

-Eh… no… - mintió

-¿Entonces porque esa cara? – señalo con su dedo índice la cara de la pequeña

-¿Porque tanto interés? – sorprendió a la rubia – Yo que sepa estas con Finn

-¿Qué? – respondió incrédula - ¿Piensas que yo.. – la pequeña empezó a reír – Dios – se quejó la rubia

-Creo que mejor me voy – termino de reir

-Gracias por el chiste – sonrío hipócritamente

-Vuelve con cuidado - dijo antes de entrar

Silencio, solo eso quería y necesitaba para pensar mejor.

-Estuvo bien – susurro – Estuvo bien… - se dejó caer y junto sus piernas para así pegarlas a su cuerpo y abrazarlas con sus brazos – Tranquila – susurro para sí misma mientras que caía una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

Un ruido, solo uno fue el que hizo estremecer a la latina, limpio sus lágrimas y escondió su cabeza rápidamente entre sus piernas ya dobladas. La puerta empezó abrirse, miedo, eso sentía en ese momento, aunque no quería levantar la cabeza sabía que alguien la observaba, escucho cerrarse la puerta. _Se fue_, pensó la latina, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando escucho pasos acercándose haca donde ella estaba, de pronto callaron y sintió a alguien sentada a su lado.

Miedo, eso sentía al entrar a ese cuarto oscuro, pero logro ver a alguien conocido y decidió entrar más, cuando pudo observar bien a esa persona quedo sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta para salir, pero escucho algo no muy normal, cerró la puerta y camino haca aquella persona, se sentó a su lado y agarro fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola, intento zafarse de aquel abrazo que recibió, pero aunque ella quería quitarla de encima lo necesitaba, así que levanto su cabeza y la vio a los ojos para después regresarle el abrazo y hundir su cabeza en el pecho de la otra mientras que lloraba.

-Shhh – susurro

-Déjame sola – soltó entre sollozos

-No entiendo – dijo con suavidad

-Vete – respondió despegándose de ella

-No lo hare – la volvió abrazar

-No deberías estar aquí Berry – dijo entre varios suspiros

-¿Es raro no? – dijo riendo

-Mucho – respondió más tranquila

-¿Mejor? – pregunto preocupada

-No es normal que me veas así – dijo seria

-Lo sé – la separo de sus brazos

-Más te vale no decir nada – amenazo

-¿Decir que encontré a Santana llorando y que se dejó abrazar? –pregunto

-Berry – advirtió

-No diré nada – respondió divertida

-Más te vale – amenazo

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto

-Quería pensar – susurro

-¿Llorando? – la latina frunció el ceño

-¿No debería llorar verdad? – observaba que la pequeña diva negaba – No me gusta estar así – confeso

-Entonces no lo estés – se sentó enfrente de la latina para poder verla mejor

-¿Pero cómo? – pregunto con confianza

-Solo tú lo sabes – le sonrió

-Eso no funciona Berry – gruño

-¿La quieres? – soltó con miedo

-¿A quién? – la pequeña diva cruzo los brazos – Si – dijo en un suspiro

-Lucha por ella – propuso

-Me rechazo – confeso

-Espera –la latina la miro confundida - ¿Qué? – grito

-Cállate – dijo de mala gana

-Lo siento – se disculpó - ¿Por qué te rechazo?

-Por el rueditas de cuatro ojos – respondió molesta

-¿Artie? – pregunto confundida

-Sí, ese – la pequeña diva frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?

-No le digas así – lo defendió

-¿Por qué? – sonrió hipócritamente

-Solo no lo hagas – suspiro – Eso es Bullying - la latina comenzó a reír fuertemente - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Yo te trato igual y estas aquí – sonrió

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto con cierto todo de tristeza

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo para volver a la posición que tenía antes de ser interrumpida

La bailarina seguía parada en donde mismo, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.

-La quiero – susurro

-¿A quién quieres? – pregunto alguien detrás de ella

-A… Artie – respondió nerviosa - ¿Quinn?

-Nos esperan los demás – respondió ignorando la pregunta

-Vamos – dijo muy feliz

-¿Sabes dónde está Santana y Rachel? – a la bailarina se le borro la sonrisa al escuchar los nombres

-No – dijo secamente

-Bueno, ¿vamos? – pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo agarre

-Si – dijo sin más para agarrar el brazo de la otra rubia e irse las dos caminando

Todos hablando al mismo tiempo, riendo cada vez más. Ninguno de los chicos había notado la ausencia de dos morenas y dos rubias, o tal vez sí, pero no querían arruinar el momento, pero por la puerta pudieron observar a las dos rubias entrar muy felices y eso a algunos les extraño por parte de Quinn.

Silencio que duro segundos, todos se veían confundidos por tanto silencio, después de algunos minutos más todos estallaron en risas, nadie paraba de reír, hasta que Mr. Shue apareció en el salón con una sonrisa exagerada, se unió a ellos. Todos hablaban de lo felices que estaban por haber ganado, pero la bailarina estaba sola sentada pensando en lo que debía de hacer, que era lo correcto y que era lo incorrecto. Le tenía un cariño único a su novio, pero la latina era mucho más que simple cariño, se dio cuenta cuando hablo con ella.

Unicornios, Santa, Duendes, Hadas, Artie, Santana, todo eso estaba en la mente de la bailarina.

Sonrisas, risas, eso había en el salón. Mr. Shue solo había durado uno minutos, ya que tenía que ir a revisar unos exámenes, todos se despidieron de él y siguieron con lo suyo.

-¿Sabes dónde se metió Santana? – pregunto en un susurro Puck

-Ni idea –respondió de la misma manera Mike

Nadie volvió hablar de ella, menos de Rachel, se les hacía extraño no verlas, _de seguro son cosas suyas,_ todos decían. Todo era alegría, aunque la única que se notaba que no estaba alegre era la bailarina.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el chico

-Nada – respondido

-Vamos con los demás – le dijo

-Está bien – respondió no muy convencida caminando junto a su novio hacia los demás

Quinn hablaba animadamente con su novio al igual que la bailarina, nadie se percató de que había alguien parado en la puerta, sonreía al ver a todos sus compañeros reír como nunca los había visto. No resistió más, entro al salón con una gran sonrisa y con su vestimenta de siempre, aun nadie lo había visto, se adentró aún más para poder ser visto.

-Miren – grito la bailarina emocionada señalando al chico

Todos fueron a recibirlo con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Estaban felices por tenerlo de nuevo con ellos, ahora si estaban listos para las Nacionales, solo faltaba ensayar, ensayar y ensayar para poder ganar.

-¿Dónde está mi chica? – dijo el chico con entusiasmo

-Aquí estoy – respondió con una sonrisa

-Mercedes – grito el chico

-Kurt – respondió riendo – Te extrañe – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Yo también – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y sonriendo ampliamente

Todos platicaban de cómo le había ido a Kurt en Dalton, él les contaba todo lo que paso y sobre su ahora novio, estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de dos morenas, era difícil no darse cuenta, ya que una nunca se callaba y la otra solo peleaba.

Silencio, solo silencio. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar, las dos estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, no se veían ni de reojo.

Risas, solo eso se escuchaba en aquel salón donde todos los integrantes del Club Glee estaban. Cada vez estaban más felices, gracias a Kurt y a ellos mismos. El chico se unió a ellos con una sonrisa única.

-Felicidades – grito el chico – Se lo merecen – dijo orgulloso

-Gracias – gritaron todos juntos

-Van a ir a New York – grito emocionado

-Vamos Kurt, vamos – el chico lo miro confundido – Tu también iras

-¿Yo? – pregunto feliz - ¿Hablas enserio Finn?

-Claro, te necesitamos para ganar – dijo feliz

-¿Ya sabe Mr. Shue? – pregunto emocionado

-Él lo sabe – aseguro

Todos aumentaron sus sonrisas. No hacían nada más que reír, ya no hubo silencio, solo risas.

-¿Y Mr. Shue? – pregunto Kurt

-Se acaba de ir – respondió la rubia

-Oh – fue lo único que dijo

No sabía que decirle, quería hablarle, pero le daba miedo. Miedo del cual ya tenía suficiente, era fuerte, eso sí, pero tenía miedo de que la ignorara. _Se fuerte_, se dijo a sí misma la pequeña diva para darse ánimos.

Silencio, eso la tranquilizaba, le gustaba tanto el silencio, podía pensar y razonar las cosas sin ser interrumpida. No le gustaba ser vista mostrando sus sentimientos y menos mostrarse débil, era algo que odiaba. _Debes dejar de llorar, _se decía a sí misma la latina tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sabía que hacer, estaba decidida, lo había pensado en esos minutos o tal vez horas que estuvo con la latina.

-Creo que deben estar preguntando por nosotras – rompió el silencio la pequeña

-No lo sé – respondió sin más

-Me debías esta platica – sonrió mientras que se levantaba

-¿Te vas? - pregunto la latina

-Si la quieres debes dejarla ir – camino hasta la puerta para así abrirla – Si ella también te quiere volverá a ti – termino de decir para así poder irse de aquel cuarto oscuro, mientras que dejaba a la latina pensativa ante las palabras que había dicho.

* * *

Bien, sus deseos hechos realidad, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, puse mucho Pezberry. Mostré a Santana un poco sentimental, espero la acepten al igual que todo lo demás. Les confieso que no fue fácil escribir este capitulo.

**Gracias a Karen, Fernanda y Marijose por hacerme el favor de leer este capitulo antes de ser publicado, y perdonen por la molestia, se que casi todos los días les decía que ya tenia algo nuevo y que lo leyeran, gracias por sus opiniones.**

Bueno, Rachel le dio un buen consejo a Santana, pero ¿le hará caso?, ya saben como es de terca esa Santana.

Este fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que también sea uno de los suyos.

Recuerden que mañana actualizo, gracias por sus Reviews.

Déjenme saber sus opiniones y sugerencias.

No dejen de leer que esto apenas empieza.

Espero que este capitulo único de Pezberry sea de su agrado, creo que muchos querían que apareciera esta linda amistad (aunque no tan linda).

Bueno, ya saben que todos dicen que Brittany es "estúpida", aquí mostré un poco de su inteligencia y un poco de lo que ella piensa, espero les guste.

No les diré nada sobre las Faberry, solo esperen. Todo a su tiempo...


	5. Capitulo 5 : Happy Days

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Happy Days **

_Déjala ir_, se dijo a sí misma la latina que aún se encontraba en aquel cuarto oscuro.

La pequeña caminaba por el pasillo metida en sus pensamientos. Logro llegar al salón donde todos estaban, se sorprendió al ver a su amigo parado hablando muy animado con algunos del Club Glee. Se adentró en aquel salón y fue directo a su amigo.

-Kurt – grito

-Rachel – respondió igual

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de los dos, antes de que volviera Kurt no se aguantaban, y ahora se hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, ninguno de sus compañeros lo creía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto acercándose a el

-Estoy de vuelta – respondió haciendo lo mismo que su amiga para así poder abrazarla

-¿Es enserio? – susurro en el oído de su amigo

-Claro, ahora si tendrás competencia – bromeo el chico

-Hey – se quejó dándole un golpe suave en el brazo

-Mucho amor – dijo alguien sorprendiendo a todos

-Santana – respondieron los dos juntos

-¿Qué? – frunció el ceño – Es asqueroso – se adentró al salón ignorando la mirada de la bailarina

Todos hablaban con todos, nadie estaba callado. La latina se quejaba de cosas sin razón y la pequeña diva no paraba de hablar, ahora si podía decirse que el Glee Club estaba completo. Aún era temprano lo cual decidieron seguir celebrando en el Breadstix. Cada quien se fue por su lado, ya que todos se verían ahí. La bailarina no dejaba de ver a la latina, la cual ya se sentía incomoda por tantas veces que era observada por su rubia. La pequeña diva iba cruzando la calle mientras que iba perdida en sus pensamientos, no observo si podía pasar o no, solo cruzo.

-Cuidado – escucho a alguien que gritaba

Luz, mucha luz, caras borrosas alrededor de ella, no podía observar quienes eran esas personas. De pronto aquella luz que la estaba molestando tanto desapareció, ahora solo la acompañaba la oscuridad.

-Despierta – escucho en un susurro

Se sentía extraña, no podía abrir los ojos, algo se lo impedía. Seguía viendo solo el color negro, ninguna luz aparecía hasta el momento.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el hospital esperando que el doctor saliera a decir algo, lo que sea. Finn se movía de un lado para el otro, la latina observaba atentamente el suelo como si fuera algún descubrimiento, la rubia solo estaba sentada al igual que los demás, la bailarina aprovecho para sentarse con la latina que no quitaba la vista del suelo.

-¿Qué tanto vez? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta

_Debes dejarla ir_, se repetía una y otra vez la latina. Sin quitar la vista ni un solo segundo del piso pensaba en las palabras de la pequeña diva, tenía que dejar ir a su rubia. Sentía a alguien, reconocía su olor, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿Qué? – dijo después de unos minutos

-¿No me escuchabas? – dijo haciendo pucheros

-No, lo siento – respondió sin verla - ¿Por qué no vas con tu novio? – pregunto con dolor, lo cual la bailarina noto

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto levantándose

-No lo sé - dijo con sinceridad

-Te quiero – susurro en el oído de la latina para así poder irse con su novio

_Si ella también te quiere volverá a ti_, volvió a decirse a sí misma la latina. Era la única que parecía tranquila, ya que Finn no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el cuarto de espera. El doctor apareció por la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Berry? – pregunto el doctor

-Somos sus amigos – se adelantó a responder Kurt

-No pasó nada grave – todos suspiraron con alivio – aun no abre los ojos, pero no debe de tardar tanto, fue un golpe fuerte, pero no tanto, así que se pueden quedar tranquilos – finalizo el doctor para poder irse por donde apareció.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, menos la latina, ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se enteró de que el doctor había llegado a dar las noticias. Su mirada seguía fija en el suelo, tenía tantas cosas en mente, no las podía sacar aunque quisiera, se rindió y levanto la vista después de tanto observar el suelo. Pudo ver a todos con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí? – dijo la latina con su típico tono y sin entender el porqué de tantas sonrisas

-Oh pero miren quien está aquí – respondió con sarcasmo la rubia

-Alguien que me explique qué rayos pasa – exigió enojada ignorando las palabras de la rubia

-Rachel está bien – dijo el grandulón

-Oh que bien – dijo sin importancia

-Si no te interesa te puedes ir, nadie te retiene – se metió el pequeño amigo de la diva

La latina frunció el ceño – Me quedare solo porque quiero

-Si claro – susurro la bailarina creyendo que nadie la escuchaba

-Si... – respondió muy cerca de la bailarina

Nadie volvió hablar, solo esperaban de nuevo al doctor que no tardó en llegar. Mostraba seriedad y amargura, ni una simple sonrisa.

-Puede pasar uno – soltó de repente

-Yo – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Solo uno por ahora – repitió el doctor

-Yo voy – dijo primero el novio de la rubia – Si no les molesta – aseguro de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo para poder alejarse de ellos junto al doctor

El doctor que se encargaba de la pequeña diva le dio las indicaciones al grandulón para poder pasar. Obedeció cada una de sus indicaciones al instante.

-Ya puedes entrar – aviso

-Gracias – susurro nervioso

-De nada – lo ayudo a entrar y cerró la puerta después de que este entrara

Sintió unos pasos que cada vez estaban más cerca, ese olor que conocía muy bien, solo había un detalle, no lo podía ver, seguía todo oscuro.

-¿Rachel? – pregunto tímido acercándose, pero la diva no respondió

Empezó a ver luz, veía una cara borrosa, cables, muchos cables. El chico llamo al doctor al ver a su amiga con una cara de confusión y frustración.

Todos observaban la puerta del cuarto donde la pequeña se encontraba, pudieron ver al doctor entrar con una sonrisa, la primera que veían. Contaban cada segundo y minuto que se tardaba en salir, el más angustiado era el amigo de la diva, los demás estaban distraídos como en un principio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. . Kurt pudo observar salir al doctor de aquella puerta que hace unos segundos atrás estaba cerrada, salía con la misma sonrisa.

-Pueden entrar – dijo amable

-¿Todos? – pregunto nervioso

-Todos – aseguro

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

-De nada, ahora vayan adentro que su amiga espera a todos – sonrió

-Si doctor – obedeció dejándolo atrás mientras que iba con sus compañeros a darles la noticia

En el cuarto donde la diva se encontraba con su amigo, había puras risas. Pero algo los interrumpió, vieron abrirse la puerta, la reacción de la pequeña primero fue de temor, después de ver a cada uno de sus compañeros entrar quito la cara de pánico que tenía y sonrió ampliamente.

-Rachel – dijo Kurt acercándose a su amiga

-Kurt – respondió emocionada

-¿Cuándo sales? – pregunto curioso

-Hoy mismo – sonrió exageradamente

-¿Sigue en pie Breadstix? – pregunto nervioso mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en la pequeña diva

-Claro que si – soltó emocionada – Pero no iré sola

-Te iras conmigo – respondió de la misma manera

-Nosotros también estamos aquí – soltó estresada la latina

-¿Santana? – pregunto confundida al verla ahí

La latina le guiño el ojo - ¿Entonces al Breadstix? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta de la pequeña

-Si - gritaron todos emocionados

Después de algunos minutos o tal vez horas el doctor entro al cuarto donde todos se encontraban para avisar que la pequeña ya estaba lista para darse de alta, todos aumentaron sus sonrisas al escuchar las palabras del doctor. Todos salieron para que la pequeña se pudiera alistar y poder salir.

Ya estaban todos juntos en Breadstix, aunque faltaba cierta morena, tardo unos minutos para que esta llegara y poder empezar su celebración.

-¿Todos listos? – pregunto la pequeña como siempre

-¿Listos para qué? – respondieron todos

La diva señalo al escenario en el cual habían ciertos micrófonos – Para eso – dijo para levantarse e ir hacia allá

-¿Es enserio? – pregunto la latina

-Vamos – dijo la bailarina emocionada

-Ve tú – dijo de mala gana

La bailarina se levantó de su lugar y fue con Rachel que estaba esperando a alguien más, pero nunca se paró.

-¿Cuál vamos a cantar? – susurro la bailarina en el oído de la diva

-¿Tienes algo en mente? – pregunto intrigada

-¿Me sigues? – pregunto nerviosa

-Mejor sígueme tú – respondió a la defensiva

-Rachel – la diva frunció el ceño – Tu eres la mejor y siempre brillas, cantes coros o cantes solos – pudo notar una sonrisa de orgullo por parte de la mencionada – ¿Qué dices?

-Solo por el discurso que acabas de darme de que soy la mejor – dijo presumida

-¿Así que no soy como creías? – pregunto sin miedo

-¿Cómo creía? – respondió confundida

-Sí, todos creen que soy algo diferente – hizo pucheros

-Hey – agarro la barbilla de la rubia – Eres diferente, pero especial – dijo sonriendo

-Mejor tú elige la canción – dijo con seguridad

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto confundida por el repentino cambio de opinión

-Es mejor cuando cantas sola – alago

-Gracias – sonrió

-Yo estaré con los demás – le guiño el ojo – Suerte – dijo por ultimo

La bailarina bajo del pequeño escenario y le hablo a Kurt, ya que la diva le había pedido ese favor. El chico la miro extrañado y subió con nervios.

-¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto riendo

-Déjalo – susurro

-Cantars conmigo – dijo segura

-¿Yo? – la diva asintió - ¿Estás loca?

Rachel negó con la cabeza – Quiero que cantes conmigo – confeso

La diva les dijo a los dos chicos que estaban ahí que empezaran a tocar las primeras notas de aquella canción.

**Kurt:**

Forget your troubles

(Olvida tus problemas)

**Rachel: **

Happy days

(Días felices)

**Kurt: **

Come on get happy

(Vamos ponte feliz)

Todos miraban sin creerlo, sus voces quedaban perfectas unidas, se escuchaban hermosas, la bailarina sonreía al igual que los demás excepto la latina.

**Rachel: **

are here again

(están aquí de nuevo)

**Kurt: **

You better chase all your cares away

(Mejor ahuyenta tus preocupaciones)

**Rachel: **

The skies above are clear again

(Los cielos son claros de nuevo)

Los dos cantaban con el corazón, se notaba el sentimiento que le daban a la canción.

**Kurt: **

Shout hallelujah

(Grita aleluya)

**Rachel: **

So let's sing a song

(así que, vamos a cantar una canción)

**Kurt: **

Come on get happy

(¡Vamos! Ponte feliz)

**Rachel: **

of cheer again

(de alegría otra vez)

**Kurt:**

Get ready for the judgment day

(Prepárate para el día del juicio)

**Rachel: **

Happy days are here again

(Los días felices están aquí de nuevo)

**Kurt: **

The sun is shining

(El sol es brillante)

Come on get happy

(Vamos ponte feliz)

**Rachel: **

shout it now

(Grítalo ahora)

Cantaron y cantaron hasta llegar al final de la canción, todos enloquecieron, aplaudieron todos. La diva y el chico se abrazaron y bajaron del escenario para así poder irse a sus lugares. Más gente que ningunos de los integrantes del Club Glee conocía subía a cantar, claro nadie superaba a Kurt y Rachel, pero cantaban para animar.

-Estoy lista para ir a New York – grito emocionada la pequeña diva

-Cállate Berry – soltó enojada la latina

-Malhumorada – susurro

Silencio, aunque no tanto ya que de fondo se escuchaban las personas que cantaban. La bailarina a cada rato observaba a la latina. En un descuido de la inocente rubia su novio la agarro, la vio a los ojos como si le pidiera permiso para lo que iba hacer. La beso, fue un beso con rabia, como si quisiera transmitir que estaba enojado por haberlo ignorado, pero la rubia no se daba cuenta, solo profundizo más el beso, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Busquen un hotel – dijo entre risas Mercedes

-Lo siento – susurro Arite apenado

La latina solo los veía con cara de desprecio, su rubia se había besado con su novio enfrente de ella. La bailarina en el momento que se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía la latina se sintió mal por haberlo besado enfrente de ella. Todo se tensó en un momento, nadie sabía la razón, pero pudieron quitar esa tensión que había hablando sobre las Nacionales y como habían ganado. A Kurt se le salió lo que había hecho Sylvester y todos comenzaron a reír mientras que la cara de la diva se transformó en miedo y pánico.

-Esa misma cara tenia – señalo la cara de la diva

-Es graciosa – le siguió el juego Mercedes

-No es graciosa – se quejó la pequeña mientras que hacia un puchero

Todos comenzaron a reír ante la ridiculez de la pequeña diva. La latina se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentada con sus compañeros

-¿Te vas? – pregunto la pequeña

-Sí, ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo con una sonrisa fingida que no pasó desapercibida para la pequeña diva

-¿Te iras sola? – pregunto levantándose también lo cual llamo la atención de todos los de la mesa

-Si – dijo de mala gana

-Que te vaya bien – contesto con una sonrisa

-Cállate Berry – respondió enojada

La latina se despidió de todos para poder irse, lo cual funciono a la perfección. Después de que la latina se fue todos decidieron hacer lo mismo, ya que al día siguiente si tenían clases, aunque por ser viernes no hacían casi nada y no era tan pesado como los demás días.

-Adiós – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que se despedían

-Rach… - susurro la bailarina

-¿Si? – pregunto confundida

-Gracias – sonrió

-¿Por? – respondió sin entender

-Por no creer que soy como los demás dicen que soy – dijo revolviendo a la pequeña

-De nada – dijo alejándose de la rubia que la veía con una sonrisa.

Un día nuevo en el cual había muchas sorpresas, muchos ensayos y platicas pendientes, todo eso en un solo día. Todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus clases, ya habían pasado varias horas. Cuando la campana sonó la latina se fue directo a su casillero haciendo que los demás se alejaran de ella y si alguien se atrevía a enfrentarla lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pudo notar a alguien parado en su casillero, lo cual no le agrado para nada a la latina y menos de quien se trataba.

* * *

Primero que nada quiero confesar que este capitulo no me gusto mucho que digamos.

El siguiente capitulo intentare ponerlo un poco mas interesante, intentare...

Espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones, dudas, consejos, lo que quieran decirme.

Gracias por los Reviews, muchas gracias!

Si quieren que pase algo en especial en el siguiente capitulo díganme, para ver si lo pongo o no.

Oh, quisiera agregar algo antes de que acabe:

Gracias a Jorge, que se la paso en la madrugada conmigo escribiendo este capitulo, se que no fue el mejor, pero creo que fue porque andaba con prisa. También agradecer de nuevo a Marijose por siempre estar ahí diciéndome que cambiar, que agregar, que le gusto mas, etc. Por ultimo agradecer a todos ustedes por dedicar un pequeño tiempo para leer esta historia que estoy creando, muchas gracias a los que leen esto, en especial a** MarisaParedes **, que me da sus opiniones siempre.


	6. Capitulo 6 : Lo que es nuestro

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : Lo que es nuestro **

-¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó llegando a su casillero

-Te extraño – respondió

-Vete de aquí Puckerman – ordeno

-¿Estas libre en la noche? – pregunto coquetamente

-Estas con la gorda – contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-Tú te lo pierdes – se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro

_Pero que rayos les pasa a todos hoy_, se preguntó la latina. Después de guardar sus libros y agarrar los que debía de utilizar en la clase que seguía fue directo al salón.

-Señorita López –dijo el maestro al ver a la latina entrar sin pedir permiso – Llega tarde – termino de decir

-Ya llegue – respondió de mala

-Ahí hay un lugar solo – señalo con el dedo el lugar vacío

-¿Es un chiste? – susurro para sí misma

-Vaya a sentarse López – regaño el maestro - ¿O la saco? – pregunto al ver que la latina no se movía

-No hace falta – resoplo mientras que caminaba hacia el lugar vacío

-Pensé que no vendrías – susurro

-¿Y perderme una clase? – Contesto del mismo modo – Ni pensarlo

-Dejen de hablar haya atrás y pongan atención – llamo la atención el maestro a las dos morenas

-Si maestro – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Pero ni caso le hizo la pequeña diva, ya que solo le preguntaba cosas sin sentido a la latina. El maestro la regañaba cada segundo, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que al minuto seguía hablando.

-¿Te puedes callar? – grito la latina desesperada

-Gracias López – agradeció el maestro guiñándole el ojo

-¿Gracias? - pregunto la pequeña diva con cierto enojo

-Lo siento, pero no te callabas – la diva frunció el ceño - ¿Cuántas veces te llame la atención? – pregunto acercándose a la pequeña

-Muchas – susurro

-Exacto y aun así hablabas – soltó enojado

-No es mi culpa que quiera hablar tanto – se defendió – Bueno – se quedó pensando – Creo que acabo de ofenderme – bajo la mirada avergonzada

-Creo que si- susurro la latina riéndose

-Sí, hablas demasiado – aseguro el maestro con cierta burla

-¿Me da permiso de ir al baño? - pregunto educadamente ignorando la respuesta que le había dado

-Claro, entre más te tardes mejor – sonrió dándole el permiso

-No se preocupe – respondió saliendo del salón – _Nunca soy así, ¿qué rayos me pasa? – _se dijo a sí misma la pequeña

El maestro se le quedo viendo a la latina, la cual frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué me ve así? – pregunto confundida

-¿No iras con ella? – pregunto en susurro

-¿Yo? – el maestro asintió – No lo creo – dijo para así cruzar sus brazos

-Tal vez necesita a alguien, como ese alguien la necesito a ella – susurro dejando a la latina sin palabras – Puedes ir, no tienes que pedir permiso – recordó guiñándole el ojo

-Ust… usted sabe? – pregunto nerviosa

-Claro que lo sé – susurro

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – trago saliva

-Eso no lo diré ahora, ¿o quieres que todos escuchen? – la latina negó con la cabeza – Entonces ahora no- confirmo

-Está bien – susurro

La latina se levantó de su lugar y agarro el otro permiso, salió de aquel salón y fue en busca de la pequeña, no fue difícil encontrarla, en el primer lugar donde busco la encontró. Pero fue raro lo que vio al entrar, estaba la pequeña en un rincón del baño con las manos rodeando sus piernas mientras que se mecía una y otra vez.

-¿Berry? – pregunto

-Vete – dijo en un susurro

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya? – pregunto acercándose

La pequeña no decía nada, solo lloraba en silencio, no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma ni de mecerse como si estuviera loca - ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo por fin

-Quería venir al baño y te vi tirada en el piso –mintió

-Pues adelante – respondió suspirando

-¿Le dijiste algo al maestro? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-No – la latina levanto la ceja – Hablo enserio – aseguro

-Qué raro –susurro

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto la diva

-Nada – la pequeña se levantó de donde estaba y se paró enfrente de la latina - ¿Qué haces?

-El maestro nos espera – menciono

-Yo me voy cuando quiera – soltó enojada - Así que te puedes ir Berry

La pequeña hizo caso a la orden de la latina y la dejo sola. _Berry debería estar aquí y yo allá, _pensó arrepintiéndose por haberse quedado. Salió del baño y fue directo al salón donde ya no había nadie, se le hizo extraño a la latina ya que aún faltaba para que la clase se acabara. Pudo observar al maestro arreglando sus cosas para poder retirarse, lo cual fue interrumpido por la latina.

-¿A dónde va? – pregunto

-¿Y Berry? – pregunto el maestro

-¿Aun no viene? – intento ocultar su preocupación la cual funciono

-No la he visto desde que salió – dijo observando la puerta del salón como si la estuviera esperando

-¿Por qué ve tanto la puerta? – pregunto por fin

-Para poder observar cuando venga – respondió sin despegar la vista de la puerta

-Oh, ya veo – susurro mientras que caminaba hacia su lugar para así poder agarrar sus cosas y retirarse

-¿A dónde va López? – pregunto el maestro al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la latina

-¿No es obvio? – el maestro frunció el ceño – Me voy de esta porquería – dijo sin mas

-No querías hablar – pregunto frenando a la latina

-Pensé que estaba huyendo – confeso

-Aún falta para que se acabe la clase - consulto la hora en el reloj que llevaba puesto – Quedan algunos minutos

-Lo escucho – soltó

-Te pude ver ayer entrar a un cuarto en el que todos tienen miedo entrar ya que está muy oscuro y no hay luz en ese salón, así que ya te imaginaras – la latina frunció el ceño – Después de eso vi a Berry asomarse y después de unos segundos entro completamente y cerró la puerta

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Porque estaba espiándome? – pregunto nerviosa

-No lo es, yo estaba caminando a la salida cuando te vi entrar al cuarto, pude observar tus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, no quise decir nada ya que se cómo eres – observo de reojo a la latina que veía atentamente al suelo -¿En qué piensas?

-Mr. Schue – el maestro asintió – Le debo una a Berry

-Lo sé – confeso

-¿No le dirá a nadie? – levanto la vista para poder verlo a los ojos

-Por algo quería hablar contigo Santana - dijo al fin

-¿Eso tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunto a la defensiva

-¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió la diva

-Berry – grito la latina

-Mr. Schue – ignoro a la latina – Gracias por el consejo

-Nos vemos la próxima semana para ensayar – respondió con una sonrisa

-Claro - fue directo a su lugar para agarrar sus cosas e irse – Adiós Santana – sin más cerró la puerta del salón

El maestro y la latina se quedaron hablando sobre todas las cosas posibles que podían hablar, solo que a la latina se le olvidaron varios detalles por decir. La campana aun no sonaba…

-¿No te parece raro? – pregunto la latina

-Debería alegrarte – sonrió

-¿Alegrarme? – contesto confundida

En eso la campana por fin sonó, la latina gruño por lo bajo ya que no iba a saber a qué se refería su maestro.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene Santana – le recordó

-Si Mr. Schue – soltó enojada

-Piensa en lo que te dije – la latina asintió – No lo olvides – la misma negó con la cabeza – Adiós Santana – dijo al verla salir por la puerta del salón

La latina caminaba por el pasillo, con libros en manos y su vista fija al frente, todos le dejaban el paso libre, como en un principio, pero alguien no hizo lo mismo, al contrario, estaba parada enfrente de ella observándola atentamente, la latina hizo lo mismo con ella. Se formó un círculo alrededor de ellas dos, se lanzaban miradas de odio, o eso hacían creer, ya que ellas mismas sabían lo que querían transmitir ante aquellas miradas, menos la latina. La rubia fue la primera en dar el paso, la latina la veía confundida con el ceño fruncido.

-Sígueme la corriente – le susurro a la latina

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto

-Necesito volver a la cima – confeso

-Hazlo de otra manera – pensó por unos segundos

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunto intrigada

-Tengo un plan – susurro

-¿Este no era el plan?- dijo de la misma forma

-Era el tuyo, el mío es mejor – le guiño un ojo y camino haciendo que todos se fueran

La latina dejo a una pensativa rubia en medio del pasillo con todas las miradas que eran posibles sobre ella. _Quieres volver a la cima, quiero volver a la cima, las dos ganamos, _pensó con una gran sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

-Estas de vuelta – susurro para sí misma – Sí que lo estas…

Viernes, fin de semana al fin, aunque todavía faltaran clases para poder ser libre la latina se sentía feliz, aunque eso no demostraba. Ya tenía el plan en mente, pero aún tenía que asegurarse de alguna que otra cosa, no quería que fallara ya que si era así sería algo que no la mantendría en la cima a ella y a la rubia. Tenía hora exacta para hacer realidad su plan, pero la rubia no aparecía para contárselo, eso le pareció extraño, ya que se habían quedado de ver para así poder hablar de lo que harían. La rubia siempre que se propone algo lo cumple.

-Donde se metió – susurro mientras caminaba

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? - escucho que alguien decía

-Esto no funciona, yo estoy confundido – volvió a escuchar

La latina camino más rápido para seguir escuchando aquella conversación.

-¿Es por ella? – pregunto sorprendiendo al chico

-Estoy confundido – soltó ignorando la pregunta

-¿Es por ella? – volvió a preguntar

Sorpresa es lo que se llevó al observar de quien se trataba. _Lo que faltaba, _pensó la latina sin dejar de ver a la pareja que seguía peleando.

-No, espera – grito el chico dejando a la latina estremecida

-Ya no hay nada de qué hablar – respondió caminando a la puerta, pero un brazo la detuvo - ¿Qué haces?

-Eres mi primer amor – la rubia trago con dificultad

-Pero... – sabía que había uno

-Pero me enamore de otra persona – confeso dejando a la latina con la boca abierta

-¿Es Rachel?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Si – susurro sin dejarse oír

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto al escuchar solo un murmuro

-Que si es Rachel – confeso

-Lo sabía – enfurecida salió de aquel cuarto en el que se encontraba con su ahora ex novio

-Espera Quinn – grito sin éxito

Salió de aquel cuarto y en el mismo instante choco con alguien, la cual le repelaba por no haber tenido cuidado.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto al descubrir a la latina

-Tú no aparecías – gruño

-Estaba con este inepto – soltó con rabia

-Huy, conozco ese tono - confeso - ¿Quieres seguir con el plan? – pregunto

-Quiero cambiar el plan – propuso

-Pero aun ni te digo mi plan – grito molesta

-Te digo el que estoy haciendo en este instante y después tú me dices el que tú tenías desde – pensó – Una hora por así decirlo

-Haz lo que quieras Fabray – soltó enojada

-Baja ese tono López – la latina cruzo sus brazos – Sé que tú también quieres estar en la cima

-¿A si? – pregunto

-Claro que si – le guiño el ojo – Sé que no estarías aquí si fuera lo contrario – termino de decir

-¿Qué harás? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-Sigo pensándolo – confeso

-Yo sé perfectamente que hacer – dijo haciendo levantar la típica ceja de la rubia

-¿Enserio? – pregunto sin confianza

-Enserio – aseguro

-Cuéntalo – ordeno

-Aquí no – la rubia rodo los ojos – Puede escuchar alguien

-Sígueme – dijo agarrando la mano de la latina

-Suéltame Fabray – dijo de mala gana

-Pues si no quieres que te toque, camina como se debe – dijo haciendo caminar detrás de ella a la latina

Cada una dio a conocer su plan, decidieron hacer los dos, por si alguno no salía como debía de ser. Tenían todo preparado, lo harían al terminar las clases del día. Podían ver ridículo y risas mientras que ellas volvían a ser las mismas de antes, todos dejándolas pasar, nadie interponiéndose en sus caminos, aunque la latina seguía con ese privilegio, la rubia no lo seguía teniendo. Volverían a ser las intocables de la secundaria McKinley. La latina tenía que ir a su siguiente clase, por lo que tuvo que dejar a la rubia sola. Mientras que caminaba en dirección a su salón pudo observar al grandulón muy pensativo guardando según él sus libros en su casillero.

-¿Estas o te haces? – pregunto acercándose a el

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido

-Estas –confirmo para así darse la vuelta y dejar al chico aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba

-Así se hace – susurro para sí misma

Clase tras clase, así se la pasaron todos, pero ya era tiempo del pequeño receso. La rubia al salir de su salón fue en busca de la latina, para poder hablar de los últimos detalles para poder hacer realidad su pequeño y malvado plan, aunque no tan malvado, era algo que solían hacer siempre. _Todo es culpa del Club Glee_, se decía siempre a sí misma la rubia, mientras que la latina aunque lo negaba le gustaba cantar y más cuando estaba su rubia preferida. _Rayos, ya te habías tardado,_se dijo a sí misma la latina al recordar a su rubia.

-San – dijo la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué rayos quieres Fabray? – grito molesta

-¿Quieres callarte?, todos nos están observando – susurro

-¿Querías estar en la cima no? – la rubia asintió – Aprovecha – sugirió

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – pregunto sentándose frente a ella

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? – devolvió enojada

La rubia levanto su ceja haciendo reír a la latina - ¿Pero de que rayos te ríes?

-Solo cállate y deja de hacer esa cara de estúpida – soltó dejando de reír mientras que señalaba la cara de la otra

-¿Cara de estúpida? – pregunto incrédula – Cara de estúpida va a tener otra persona

-Cállate que te pueden escuchar – susurro

La campana sonó en ese mismo instante indicándoles que tenían que volver a sus respectivas clases, cada vez faltaba menos para hacer su plan realidad.

-Nos vemos aquí en la salida – ordeno la latina

-Si jefa – grito la rubia haciendo reír a la otra

Rápido y aburrido, así se la paso la latina en todas las clases, pero por fin la campana había sonado indicando que ya eran libres. La rubia ya se encontraba donde la otra le había ordenado, estaban listas aseguraban caminando hacia su presa. _Con esto me pagaras todas_, se dijo a sí misma la rubia saboreando la venganza que aún no se hacía presente, lo cual les extraño a las dos ex porristas. Pero no tardó en llegar, ya que pudieron observar a cuatro morenas caminar hacia su objetivo, todos veían sin quitarle la vista a la presa de las dos ex porristas, las cuales sonreían disfrutando. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, aunque se imaginaban de quien era la idea, ya que eran las únicas que sonreirán como si estuvieran haciendo algo bien…

* * *

Bien pues este capitulo me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

¿Qué traman las dos?, ¿De quien se vengara Quinn?.

Se me ocurrió una gran idea con eso del nuevo episodio "Frenemies". ¿Les gustaría ver mas Pezberry?, pues si ya no quieren mas, se tendrán que aguantar ya que en el próximo capitulo habrá algo muy interesante en esa disque amistad. (La idea se me ocurrió cuando escribía este capitulo).

Ya puse un poco mas a Quinn, ya que casi no la ponía. Brittany esta muy cómoda con su novio Artie, pero no se apuren todo llegara a su tiempo, dejen correr esta historia como se debe.

Se que están desesperados por Faberry, pero no se los puedo dar tan rápido, solo esperen al igual que Brittana.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

A los que leen esta historia pero no opinan los invito a que dejen Reviews para poder saber que es lo que piensan de este capitulo y sobre el que vendrá. También para saber si les esta gustando la historia o no. Es importante para mi sus opiniones.

Oh y gracias por leer, en verdad.

PD. El capitulo del viernes estará muy interesante, así que esperen con ansias como lo hare yo. Si quieren algo en especial en ese capitulo déjenmelo saber.


	7. Capitulo 7 : Viernes

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 : Viernes **

La pequeña diva se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero con una sonrisa, de lo que no se percato es que todos la veían atentamente mientras que cuatro morenas caminaban hacia ella. Nadie le quitaba la vista a la pequeña, la cual seguía con su sonrisa y terminando de guardar todo, para así cerrar su casillero e irse, pero a la hora de voltearse freno en seco y frunció el ceño.

-Hola – dijo una de las cuatro morenas

-Am… - dudo por unos segundos – Hola – dijo nerviosa

La morena que parecía ser la mayor de las cuatro fue la primera en sacar su mano de la espalda dejándola en la mira de todos los presentes. Acto seguido levanto la mano para así dejar caer lo que tanto detenía. La pequeña al sentir la cara pegajosa salió corriendo intentando limpiarse, pero fue imposible las lágrimas caían cada vez más y eso hacia su cara más pegajosa, mientras que corría podía escuchas risas las cuales no paraban. Corrió, pero seguía en aquel pasillo, no se percató de que la menor de las cuatro morenas estaba junto a ella y dejo caer otro líquido en la cara de la pequeña diva. Observaba a todos, cada uno de los presentes en aquel pasillo, estaba rodeada de todos los estudiantes que aún no se iban, otra lágrima cayo en el rostro de la pequeña, quedo unos minutos sin moverse hasta que sintió otro granizado en su rostro. La diva no dejaba de llorar, cuando abrió los ojos vio a la única morena que faltaba con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro y sin más dejo caer el liquito en la cara de Rachel.

La sonrisa que la pequeña llevaba minutos atrás desapareció, lo único que había en su rostro eran lágrimas y esos cuatro slushies que había recibido. Observo atentamente a las cuatro morenas que no paraban de reír, después de unos segundos corrió. Escuchaba todas las risas, pero en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron, la pequeña había entrado al baño, en l cual comenzó a llorar aún más y limpiaba como podía su cara.

-Quinn – susurro pensando que estaba sola

-No fue solo ella – respondió una persona desconocida para la pequeña

¿Quién eres? – soltó con seguridad y cierto nerviosismo en su voz

-Las escuche hablar de esto – ignoro a la diva – Todavía no acaba

-¿No acaba? – realmente estaba confundida

-Te vez terrible – comenzó a reír

-Lo sé – ignoro su risa

-Te dejo – siguió riendo mientras que salía del baño

Limpiaba su cara mientras que varias lágrimas caían. _Todo está bien_, se dijo dándose ánimos al terminar de limpiarse, salió del baño con una enorme sonrisa. No había logrado la amistad de la ex porrista, eso lo tenía claro, no sabía que había hecho para lograr ser atacada con granizados. Al menos tenía a la latina, eso creía la pequeña.

Toda la secundaria o los que aún estaban ahí la observaban fijamente, cuando da un paso con inseguridad se resbala con la sustancia jabonosa que las cuatro morenas y las dos ex porristas pusieron cuando se encontraba limpiándose, ella se cae de espalda golpeándose fuerte en la cabeza, todos los presentes rieron hasta percatarse que comenzó a convulsionar. Las cuatro menos se pusieron nerviosas y corrieron hasta que ya no pudieron más, las dos ex porristas se observaban entre s mismas preocupadas, la latina fue la primera en acercarse.

-¿Berry? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta – Háblenle a Mr. Shue – grito nerviosa

Después de algunos segundos que a la latina y ex porrista parecieron horas llego Mr. Shue agitado por tanto correr.

-¿Qué pa… - no termino de preguntar al ver a la pequeña en un estado no muy normal

-Háblele a la ambulancia – grito desesperada la latina

El maestro no dudo ni un segundo y marco rápidamente a la ambulancia, respondió a las preguntas que hacían. Después le pidieron que se mantuviera en la línea hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

-Ya vienen – susurro – Ya se pueden ir - grito haciendo que todos obedecieran menos las dos ex porristas

-Yo… n… - comenzó a llorar la rubia

-¿Me pueden explicar que paso? – pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña diva

-Yo… jabón – dijo muy apenas la rubia

-¿Tu? – pregunto serio

-Las dos – interrumpió la latina

-¿Las dos? – pregunto incrédulo

-Lo siento – contesto avergonzada la rubia

-Conmigo no se tienen que disculpar, es con ella – los tres la observaron – Ella pensaba que eran amigas, me decía lo feliz que era, ya que había logrado tu amistad – confeso señalando a la latina – Y ni se diga de ti – señalo a la rubia – Rachel pensaba que podían ser amigas

Las dos ex porristas estaban avergonzadas por lo que acababan de hacer, el maestro las regañaba diciéndoles todo lo que la pequeña le había contado ya que estaba nervioso. Se escucharon sirenas y mucho ruido en el estacionamiento

-Llegaron – susurro

Los paramédicos que venían en la ambulancia llegaron a donde los cuatro estaban y ellos la subieron a la ambulancia con precaución.

La rubia había dejado de llorar desde que el maestro le dijo todo lo que la pequeña le había contado, la latina seguía sin creerlo. El maestro aprovecho y llamo a lo padre de la diva.

-¿Ustedes pueden llamar a los chicos? – pregunto nervioso

-No se preocupe – dijo la rubia sacando su celular

Ya en el hospital los paramédicos guían con la camilla a la pequeña hacia la sala de urgencias.

-Hasta aquí – dijo uno frenando a los tres

-Gracias – respondió el maestro dándose vuelta

Los doctores nerviosos la revisan encontrando signos vitales inestables con una escala de Glasgow de 10/15. La mandan a realizar un tac de cráneo y mientras esperan los resultados la pequeña diva ya no responde a estímulos externos disminuyendo su escala de Glasgow a 8/15, por lo que los doctores preocupados deciden intubarla porque tienen miedo a que deje de respirar. Ya con el resultado del tac observan un hematoma epidural el cual comprime su cerebro con la sangre que sale de sus arterias. En ese momento la llevan al quirófano en forma urgente y el neurocirujano le hace una craniectomía para quitar la sangre que comprime su cerebro.

En la sala de espera se encontraban los padres de la pequeña junto a los chicos del Glee Club. El maestro hablaba con os padres, mientras que los demás estaban callados, excepto la rubia y la latina.

-Fue una mala idea – susurraron al mismo tiempo

-¿Era parte de tu plan estar aquí? – pregunto la latina

-No – susurro

La rubia no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del maestro, se sentía mal por el plan tan mal hecho. La latina no volvió habar durante varios minutos o tal vez horas. Los papas de la pequeña aun no sabían quiénes eran las responsables del accidente. El maestro no quitaba su vista de las dos ex porristas que estaban en silencio y con cierto nerviosismo. La bailarina observaba a su latina que tenía su mirada perdida.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta - ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

La latina la observo por unos segundos – Yo… - desvió la mirada

-¿Tu qué? – pregunto sin entender

-¿Crees que le pase algo grave? – pregunto preocupada

-¿A quién?

-Berry – susurro

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? – pregunto celosa

-Britt ahora no – respondió sin verla

-No le paso nada – dijo con seguridad tratando de animarla

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – pregunto con curiosidad

-No sé – sonrió

La latina ya no pudo responder ya que el doctor que se encargó de la pequeña entro a la sala de espera. Comento lo que a la pequeña diva le había pasado y lo que le habían hecho, la bailarina no entendía nada, se notaba en las caras que hacia cada vez que cambiaba de palabra el doctor.

-Solo hay que esperar a que abra los ojos – finalizo el doctor para así salir de la sala

-¿Saben que fue lo que paso? – pregunto uno de los padres de la diva

La latina observo a la rubia la cual hacia lo mismo – Fui…

-No lo sabemos – interrumpió el maestro – Santana la encontró así y mando a que me avisaran

-Eso no es cierto – dijo ganándose todas las miradas - ¿Qué? – soltó con enojo

-¿Entonces que paso? - pregunto el otro padre de la diva

-Yo lo hice – confeso dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Fue un accidente? – pregunto de nuevo

-Lo hice como broma, pero se pasó de ahí – confeso ante la atenta mirada de la rubia y bailarina

-¿Una broma? – dijo serio - ¿Cómo fue?

-Se resbalo – respondió nerviosa

-¿Resbalo? – pregunto

-¿Santana podrías venir un momento? – interrumpió el maestro

Todos quedaron en silencio, la bailarina veía a la latina que salía de la sala sin entender nada. Los padres de la diva se vieron unos segundos y después se fueron a tomar asiento de nuevo. La rubia no podía creer lo que la latina había dicho, además de que seguía sin creer lo que ella hizo. _Estúpido plan, _pensó la rubia mientras que una lágrima empezaba a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Estas llorando? – pregunto la bailarina

-No, no – respondió limpiándose la lágrima que había recorrido sus mejillas

- Ven aquí – estiro sus brazos – No muerdo – aseguro haciendo reír a la rubia

-Es mi… - fue interrumpida por unos brazos rodeándola

-No hables – susurro intentando de tranquilizarla

-Nos están viendo – dijo en un susurro

La bailarina fue la primera en deshacer aquel abrazo que había iniciado, para así poder limpiar las lágrimas que soltaba la rubia con su pulgar.

-No llores – recomendó

-Gracias – susurro

El maestro se encontraba aconsejando a la latina, que casi confesaba todo.

-¿Me estas escuchando Santana? – dijo molesto al darse cuenta que la latina tenía la mirada perdida

-…

-Santana – dijo más tranquilo, pero sin obtener respuesta - ¿Santana estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

-Eh… si… - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Que le importa – contesto con fastidio

-¿Quieres que te deje? – pregunto con miedo

-No, entremos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la sala de espera

-Solo cuida tus palabras – asintió la latina – Entremos - dijo siguiéndola

Entraron los dos, primero el maestro y después la latina que se ganó un par de miradas. Camino hasta llegar con los padres de la pequeña que la observaban con cierta tranquilidad. _Solo hazlo, necesitas hacerlo_, se dijo a sí misma la latina

-Lo siento – dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo

-No te preocupes – dijo haciendo dar un suspiro a la latina – Pero si le pasa algo a nuestra pequeña ya verás que pasara – amenazo

La latina trago con dificultad, sabía que en algún momento se podría complicar, no había escuchado nada de lo que el doctor había dicho por estar metida en sus pensamientos. La bailarina noto cierta incomodidad en la latina, por lo que decidió ayudarla.

-Hola – dijo provocando un pequeño salto a la latina

-Dios… - suspiro – Me diste un susto – confeso

-Lo siento – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

-No hagas eso

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Eso – señalo la cara de la bailarina

-Sigo sin entender

-Déjalo – se rindió

-San… - susurro

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Te quiero – dijo viéndola a los ojos

La latina sonrió – Yo también Britt

-¿Sigues queriendo que me aleje de ti? – pregunto con cierto tono de tristeza

-Lo necesito, pero no quiero – confeso

La bailarina se acercó a Santana que la veía con una sonrisa, la abrazo fuertemente oliendo su perfume. Pudo observar que su novio las veía atentamente, lo cual la hizo estremecer.

-Nos están observando – dijo separándose de su bailarina

La bailarina se dio vuelta y pudo ver la atenta mirada de su novio – Me tengo que ir

-Claro – respondió borrando su sonrisa

Cuando la bailarina se fue se sentó donde unos minutos atrás estaba y volvió a perderse con sus pensamientos. La rubia no había observado nada ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos al igual que la latina. Ninguna de las dos se percató de que el doctor hacia acto de presencia en la sala.

-Está en observación – dijo cuando ya se encontraba adentro de la sala

-¿Cuándo podremos verla? – pregunto uno de sus padres

-Ahorita pueden pasar primero sus padres – dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya escucharon, nosotros entraremos primero – respondió con cierta burla

-Ya sé porque es así Berry – susurro la latina

-Te escuchamos – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Solo que aún no abre los ojos – dijo el doctor

-No importa – respondió Hiram

-Pueden seguirme – recomendó el doctor

Los padres de la pequeña siguieron al doctor hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hija. Siguieron todas las instrucciones que el doctor les daba para así poder entrar a ver a su hija. Entraron sin problemas, observaron por unos minutos a su pequeña antes de tenerla más cerca.

-Todo estará bien, nos dijeron que estas sin riesgo – dijo con una sonrisa Hiram

-Pequeña... – susurro su padre con varias lágrimas

-Ve afuera – ordeno su esposo al verlo derramar más lágrimas

-No iré solo – dijo jalando a su esposo paraqué saliera con el

-No la deberíamos dejar sola – lo regaño al salir

El doctor pudo notar como salían y decidió seguirlos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien

-¿Está todo bien? – pegunto seguro

-Sí, solo que mi querido esposo no deja de llorar – dijo fastidiado

El doctor comenzó a reír – Dejare entrar a los demás

La latina seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos al igual que la rubia, el doctor entro por la puerta junto a los padres de la pequeña, todos se levantaron al verlos pasar, excepto las dos ex porristas.

-Que rápido – dijo con ironía Puck

-No es tiempo para eso – susurro el grandulón

-Puede pasar alguien de ustedes – dijo el doctor

-Yo paso – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo reír al maestro

La latina al escuchar tanto alboroto levanto la vista y así encontrarse a todos diciendo "Yo", frunció el ceño y fue directo a donde los demás se encontraban.

-Ya es tarde – dijo ganándose la mirada de todos – Deberían dejarla descansar

-¿Desde cuándo tú decides si podemos verla o no? - pregunto el grandulón

-Es cierto lo que dice – dijo el doctor

Habían estado ahí cinco horas desde que ocurrió el accidente. La latina tenía un punto, ya era tarde.

-Pueden irse y volver mañana – propuso el doctor con una sonrisa

-Mañana estaremos aquí – respondió el maestro

-Nosotros nos quedaremos – le dijeron al doctor el cual asintió

-Yo también quisiera quedarme – dijeron al mismo tiempo la latina y la rubia dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Están bromeando? – pregunto el grandulón

-¿Crees que estamos para bromas? – pregunto enojada -¿Podemos quedarnos? – pregunto a los padres de la pequeña y al doctor

-Mañana no hay clases – la latina asintió – Son bienvenidas

-Es hora de irnos chicos - todos se despidieron y dejaron la sala

-¿Se quedaran toda la noche? – pregunto Leory

-Si no hay problema – respondió la latina

-No hay problema, solo avisen – sugirió Hiram

Las dos ex porristas asintieron, cada una se fue por su lado y comenzaron a marcar, aunque no fueron a sus familiares, sino a ellas mismas.

-¿Crees aguantar? – pregunto en susurro

-No te entiendo

-Es mejor que volvamos – sugirió la latina

-Nos vemos ahí – se despidió

No fue mucho la llamada, pero sirvió para convencer a los padres de la diva, los cuales estaban preocupados por ello. Llego la noche muy pronto y la madrugada aún más, la latina era la única despierta en donde se encontraban. _Estará bien, ya lo escuchaste_, se repetía mientras que una lágrima recorría sus mejillas. Observaba a la rubia que dormía con una cara no muy normal y a los padres de la pequeña sentados en una silla. La latina se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Los padres de la diva le habían pedido que durmiera en el sofá que había en el salón, pero ella prefirió el suelo, lo cual la rubia aprovecho para dormirse en el sofá que la latina no quería. Un nuevo día, nuevas esperanzas y nuevos sueños, ya que la latina apenas había agarrado el sueño.

* * *

Hola, espero disfruten este capitulo. Perdonen la tardanza, pero salí tarde y tenia mitad del capitulo hecho, ya se imaginaran, pero al fin y al cabo aquí esta.

Bueno, aquí esta el plan de Quinn y Santana, fue un desastre lo se..

Aquí les dejo el significado de 3 palabras:

Escala de Glasgow: escala para medir el estado de la conciencia.

Hematoma epidural: acumulo de sangre

Craniectomía: Quitar un pedazo del cráneo (hueso de la cabeza)

Le agradezco a mi hermano que me ayudo con los términos de medicina.

Gracias por leer enserio, muchas gracias. Dejen reviews, denme sus opiniones, consejos, etc.

Quisiera saber que piensan sobre poner un poco de Faberry y Brittana en el capitulo que viene.

Pero claro, Pezberry estará presente, así que no se preocupen.


	8. Capitulo 8 : Confesiones

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 : Confesiones **

La rubia fue la primera en despertar, pudo notar a la latina incomoda acostada en el suelo y a los Berry dormidos en sillas. Se levando para así ir con la latina y despertarla.

-Santana- susurro mientras que la movía

-mmm… - respondió adormilada

-Ve al sillón a dormir – ofreció

-No, aquí estoy bien – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿A qué hora dormiste? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Hace 5 minutos – dijo con fastidio

-Con más razón, tienes que dormir bien, ve al sillón – volvió a ofrecer

-Solo para que te calles – abrió los ojos y camino hasta el sillón para así acostarse y cerrar los ojos

-Bien que querías – susurro para sí misma

La rubia tomo la posición que tenía la latina, se sentó en el suelo sin percatarse de que los Berry ya estaban despiertos observando cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Te sientes bien? – se atrevió a preguntar uno de los Berry

-S… si – dijo con nerviosismo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Vamos por un café, ¿tú quieres algo? – pregunto amablemente

-No gracias, yo me quedo por si viene el doctor – dijo de la misma forma

-Cualquier cosa nos avisas – la rubia asintió – Nos vemos

-Nos vemos – susurro cuando los Berry ya se habían ido

Silencio, solo eso había en aquel salón de espera, la latina seguía dormida. Agarro su celular y comenzó a llamar a cualquiera hasta que se topó con el de la latina, sonrió maliciosamente y puso "llamar", se escuchaba su celular, pero la latina seguía navegando en sus sueños. Estaba aburrida, eso lo tenía confirmado, no sabía que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió salir de aquel salón.

-Esto da miedo – susurro para sí misma

Camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba la pequeña, no la había visto y tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no se lo habían permitido, iba a entrar pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿No que te quedarías por si había alguna noticia? – pregunto uno de los Berry

-Yo no sé porque estoy aquí – dijo con sinceridad – Solo sé que estaba aburrida y llegue hasta aquí

-¿Quieres verla? – pregunto amablemente

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo con inseguridad

-No creo que le incomode – le guiño el ojo

-No sé si pueda pasar – dudo en pasar

-En eso no hay problema, el doctor nos dijo que podíamos pasar – dijo dándole seguridad a la rubia

Lo siguió con inseguridad, se detuvo al dar un paso adentro y verla acostada con todos los cables alrededor de ella, ya la había visto así, pero nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Te dejo sola, la cuidas – la rubia asintió

El padre de la diva salió y dejo a la rubia sola con la pequeña, la cual se acercó para poder observarla mejor, pero se dio cuenta que entre más se acercaba más volvía a sentir lo que desde que entro sintió, lo ignoro y se detuvo al estar al lado de su cama.

-Perdón – susurro

En realidad la rubia se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, si hubiera tenido más cuidado, nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero ella pensaba que la diva era la responsable de todos sus problemas. _¿Cómo pude hacer esto?,_ se preguntó a sí misma. No sabía que pasaba consigo misma, se sentía diferente frente a la pequeña. _Eres la única culpable,_ volvió a decirse. Tomo asiento en la pequeña silla que se encontraba en la esquina.

-Aquí estaré cuando abras los ojos – susurro para sí misma mientras que observaba a una relajada Rachel – Se ve hermosa – susurro, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sacudió su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente de aquella silla – Lo siento, pero me afecta verte – dijo antes de salir

-No te vayas – logro escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta

-¿Rachel? – dijo volteándose para poder verla mejor

-¿Quinn? – pregunto confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a ver como estabas – dijo sin importancia

-¿Solo para eso? – la rubia asintió – Estoy perfecta

Sonrió al notar el sarcasmo de la pequeña – Lo se

-¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto curiosa

-Los del Club Glee mas al rato llegan – la pequeña asintió – Santana está dormida en la sala

-¿Dormida? – pregunto incrédula -¿Aun no despierta?

-Acaba de dormir – confeso – No pudo dormir en toda la noche – empezó a contar lo que había pasado excepto la parte de que ella fue la del plan, no sabía porque le estaba contando, solo lo hacía.

-¿Fue Santana? – dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-Si – dijo en un murmuro

-¿Qué? - pregunto sin entender

-No – mintió

-Fue muy vergonzoso - confeso agachando la cabeza haciendo un puchero

-Hey – dijo levantando la cabeza de la pequeña – Si hiciste el ridículo – se burlo

-No es para reírse – dijo con seriedad

-Lo decía en broma – confeso

-Es lo mismo – respondió seria

-Quita esa cara - ordeno

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto con nerviosismo

-Me la acabas de hacer – comenzó a reír

-Esa no cuenta – la rubia asintió - ¿Somos amigas? – pregunto con miedo

-Si – dijo con mucho esfuerzo

-¿Enserio? – dijo con los ojos brillosos

-Enserio – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

La pequeña agarro el brazo de la rubia para así poder jalarlo y abrazarla como podía, al notar eso la rubia la ayuda. _Pero que rayos estoy haciendo,_ pensó la rubia alejándose de la pequeña.

-Yo… lo siento – dijo a punto de salir

-No quiero quedarme sola – dijo haciendo pucheros

-Le diré a tus papas que vengan – contesto sin verla

-Gracias – dijo antes de que la rubia saliera

En su camino se encontró con los señores Berry, les conto lo que había sucedido, pero no parecieron sorprenderse, lo cual a la rubia le pareció raro

-¿No están felices? – pregunto sin entender su comportamiento

-Ya lo sabíamos - confeso

-¿Y porque no nos dijeron nada? – pregunto molesta

-Se lo merecían – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-¿Ya despertó Santana?- cambio de tema nerviosa

-Aun no, duerme mucho – dijo riendo

-No durmió nada en la noche – confeso

-Con razón se veía tan cansada – dijo pensativo Hiram

La rubia al ver entrar a los señores Berry con la pequeña se fue directo a la sala donde se encontraba la latina dormida, cuando llego la pudo observar en la misma posición.

-Santana traigo buenas noticias – dijo tratando de despertarla

-Déjame dormir – ordeno

-Rachel abrió los ojos – dijo rápidamente

-¿Berry? – pregunto abriendo los ojos

-Sí, ella – dijo sonriendo

-¿Crees que pueda verla? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Ve a checar – le sugirió

La latina se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba para así ir hacia donde estaba la pequeña, la rubia la siguió para indicarle donde se encontraba. Cuando toco la puerta para saber si podía entrar escucho un "pase" de una voz conocida. Abrió la puerta y entro, viendo a la pequeña con cables rodeándola y con una sonrisa que ella poda notar triste.

-Las dejo – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo los cuales salieron después de reír

-Vaya – dijo la latina acercándose a la pequeña

-¿Porque lo hiciste? – pregunto con tristeza

-No lo sé – confesó

-¿Querías que me pasara algo? – pregunto

-¿Qué? – susurro sin entender a que venían tantas preguntas

-¿Somos amigas? – pregunto lo que tanto quería saber

-Supongo – dijo no muy segura

-Eso es un no – bajo la mirada – Ya veo porque me hiciste esto

-Yo no dije que no – dijo nerviosa

-No te creo – dijo con dureza

-Lo siento – dijo con esfuerzo

-¿Lo sientes? – la latina asintió – No parece

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto

-¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto intentando averiguar algo

-No – confeso con vergüenza

-¿No? – se sorprendió

Se quedaron hablando varios minutos más hasta que los demás chicos del Glee Club llegaron. La pequeña diva se sentía feliz al tener a todos sus amigos con ella y más tener a Finn. Una enorme sonrisa se le escapo cuando vio entrar a la rubia.

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto la bailarina

-¿Ahora? – pregunto no muy convencida la latina

-Si

La latina se levantó de la silla sin ánimos para poder salir como su bailarina le había pedido. Regresaron a la sala donde desde un principio estaban y la latina corrió al sillón, aun no dormía tanto como debería haber dormido, lo cual la bailarina noto.

-¿Por qué no duermes? – pregunto sentándose en una esquena libre del sillón

-No tengo sueño – mintió

-Sé que si – dijo acercándose cada vez más a su latina

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto nerviosa

-Solo duerme – ordeno, lo cual la latina hizo caso acostándose en todo el sillón acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de su bailarina, la cual sonreía al tener a su latina entre sus piernas. Se sentía feliz, como hace mucho no se sentía, estaba claro que su felicidad estaba alado de la latina. Después de una hora estar así la bailarina termino rendida durmiéndose, la rubia al entrar se topó con una imagen no muy común, por lo cual intento despertar a la bailarina para que nadie las viera así, pero no respondió así que intento con la latina que dio un salto.

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta – decía mientras que se frotaba sus ojos

-Lo bueno es que estabas antes de que yo entrara – dijo con sarcasmo

-Te escuche Fabray – dijo seria

-Despierta a la rubia – aconsejo

-Despiértala tu – dijo levantándose

-Tu estas más cerca – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Todo yo – susurro – Britt despierta – intento hacerla levantar – Britt – grito haciendo saltar a la bailarina de un susto

-San – dijo en un susurro

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada

Las tres ex porristas eran las únicas en aquella sala de espera, por lo que decidieron volver con la pequeña donde todos los demás se encontraban. La rubia sonrió al observar a la pequeña riendo naturalmente. La bailarina al entrar se fue directo con su novio dejando a su latina sola sin creer lo que había hecho.

-Santana – grito la pequeña

-Berry – dijo fastidiada

-Ven aquí – le señalo el lado derecho de la cama donde se encontraba

La latina hizo caso y se acercó como había pedido – Ni creas que te voy abrazar – advirtió

-No digas eso – la latina la observo confundida – Pronto te abrazare

-Debo cuidarme del enano – dijo con ironía

-Solo estaba bromeando – dijo con nervios

-Oh, el enano está nervioso – siguió con la broma

-Que risa – dijo la pequeña

-Sí, mucha – comenzó a reír

-Guarda silencio – susurro la pequeña cerca de la latina

Hablaron todos sobre lo que había pasado y como había llegado. La pequeña los veía sin entender a cada uno de los que explicaban.

-Finn – susurro la diva

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto el grandulón

-¿Sigues con Quinn? – pregunto con miedo

-Si – dijo nervioso

-Me alegra – mintió, sabía que estaba destrozada por dentro – Tengo que estar sola – pidió a todos los que se encontraban con ella

-Hay que salir todos – ordeno Finn

-Yo me quedare – dijo al final la rubia ganándose todas las miradas – Ya salgan – ordeno

Todos salieron del cuarto como lo había ordenado la pequeña y la rubia - ¿Por qué te quedaste? – la rubia encogió sus hombros - dije que quería estar sola – susurro

-Sé que no – dijo ganándose una atenta mirada de la pequeña - ¿Qué?

-Tú no eres así

-Yo soy como quiero ser – dijo con enojo

-Si me vas a gritar mejor déjame sola – pidió

-No te grite – susurro

-Velo como quieras

Se quedaron observando por unos segundos, la diva fue la primera en desviar la vista y suspirar.

-¿Cómo paso? – pregunto con tranquilidad

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo sin entender

-Esto – se señaló a si misma

-Te resbalaste – dijo con nervios

-¿Con que? – pregunto intentando descubrir que fue lo que paso

-Mejor pregúntale a Santana, ella vio todo – dijo desviando al vista

-¿Santana? – realmente estaba confundida

-Ella sabe mejor – susurro

La pequeña diva la observo por unos segundos para saber que tramaba, pero no descubrió nada. _Debes salir_, se dijo a sí misma la rubia al notar la atenta mirada de la diva.

-Iré con los demás – dijo saliendo

Al momento de que la rubia salió la pequeña diva se quedó pensando en lo hablado con ella, pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te asuste? – pregunto notando cierto terror en la pequeña

-Deberías tocar – dijo seria

La latina salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, después de algunos minutos toco la puerta como le había ordenado la pequeña, la cual reía divertida.

-Maldita sea Berry – grito abriendo la puerta – Me las vas a pagar

La pequeña no dejaba de reír – Nunca te dije que lo hicieras, solo era un consejo – dijo entre risas –Necesito hablar contigo – dijo seria

-Suéltalo – dijo en tono gracioso

-¿Cómo paso? – pregunto sorprendiendo a la latina

_Tu eres la culpable, _se dijo a sí misma la latina, al momento de escuchar la pregunta de la diva. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba lo que le decía, tenía la mirada perdida. La diva se dio cuenta de aquello y dejo de hablar intentando hacer reaccionar a la latina.

-¿Santana? – pregunto temerosa sin obtener respuesta - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada

La latina al escuchar de nuevo a la pequeña dio un brinco y la observo fijamente – Estoy bien – dijo en un susurro

-¿Cómo paso? – ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta

No sabía si decirle que fue culpa de la rubia y suya o mentirle, ¿Cómo se lo iría a tomar Rachel?, era una pregunta que rondaba por los pensamientos de la latina, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿San... – no termino de decir

-Fui yo – soltó rápido

La pequeña diva se quedó quieta observándola y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. _Fue ella, _se dijo a sí misma la pequeña. Cuando pensaba que eran amigas le hace sufrir un accidente. _Fue ella,_ volvió a decirse.

-Fuiste tú – susurro

-Lo siento – dijo seria

-¿Pero porque? – pregunto sin verla

-Era un plan – soltó sin pensar

En ese momento la diva devolvió su vista a la latina que la veía con cierta vergüenza - ¿Un plan? – pregunto impresionada

-Un plan – susurro

-¿Cuál plan? – pregunto con curiosidad

La latina empezó a contarle, omitió el pequeño detalle de que la rubia había sido la cabeza de ese plan, la diva la veía sorprendida, pero no sabía si creerle o no.

-¿Esto es enserio? – pregunto incrédula

-Si – susurro

-¿También tuviste que ver con todo el líquido que tenía en mi cabeza? – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-Ese si fue mi idea – volvió a soltar sin pensar

-¿Ese sí? – pregunto confundida - ¿De quién era el otro?

-San... – interrumpió sin terminar de hablar al darse cuenta de que había mucha tensión en el cuarto y que las dos se observaban atentamente.

* * *

Hola, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.

Bueno, voy a responder la duda de **Dark-Side12 **si es Faberry y Brittana, pero hay amistad Pezberry, pero no es una novela Pezberry, que quede claro. Como se puede ver en este capitulo Quinn esta sintiendo algo raro cuando ve a Rachel.. La amistad Pezberry seguirá, pero no tanto como estará Faberry y Brittana. Puse mucho de esa amistad porque me lo pedían, es todo.

Como ya mencione en este capitulo Quinn se dio cuenta que algo raro pasa con ella cada que ve a Rachel.

Mañana habrá Brittana y Faberry.

Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones.


	9. Capitulo 9 : Sonrisas que matan

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 : Sonrisas que matan **

-Me hablan – dijo la latina rápidamente

-Huye –susurro

La latina salió del cuarto seguida de la bailarina, desde que la pequeña tuvo el pequeño accidente no la deja de seguir.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con crueldad

-Pensé que ya estábamos bien – dijo triste

-Me rechazaste – recordó alejándose de la bailarina

La bailarina fue directo con su novio para así poder abrazarlo lo cual no se negó, pero tenía ciertas dudas.

-¿Qué está pasando entre Santana y tú? –pregunto sorprendiendo a la bailarina

-Nada – respondió después de unos segundos

-No suena como nada, suena como algo que casi siempre es más que nada – menciono molesto

-Estoy deprimida Artie – respondió con tristeza

-¿Estas engañándome con ella? – pregunto con temor

-No, claro que no – dijo con los brazos cruzados – Quiero decir, no puedo, ella es una chica – Artie la vio fijamente – Tontear con ella no es engañar, somos solo amigas hablando con sus lenguas súper cerca

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto serio

-Santana – dijo con ternura

-¿No ves que te está manipulando? – pregunto intentando hacer razonar a la bailarina

-Eso tampoco es engañar, ella me dijo eso – contesto con inocencia

-¿Ves lo que está pasando? – la bailarina no entendía –Eres la chica más bonita de la escuela y llevo zapatos de montar en piernas que no funcionan, esto no debería estar pasado –dijo con rabia – No porque yo esté en una silla de ruedas, pero si porque estoy obsesionado con Angry Birds y mi mama me corta el pelo

-Me gusta tu corte de pelo – confeso con tono encantador

-Es difícil para mi creer que esto es real – ignoro lo que su novia había dicho – Que hay otra persona en tu vida que puede darte las cosas que se supone que yo debo de darte – confeso con tristeza y enojo – Es demasiado para mi soportarlo, Santana lo sabe y se está aprovechando de eso para separarnos

-No, todos piensan que es una mala persona pero no lo es – la defendió

- Dios Brittany, ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida? – soltó sin pensarlo

-Eras la única persona en la escuela que nunca me había dicho eso – dijo con varias lágrimas alejándose de el

La latina pudo observar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un par de minutos, su debilidad era ver a su bailarina llorar, por lo cual no resistió más y fue detrás de ella. Artie pudo ver aquello y no hizo nada más que lamentarse por lo que había dicho. La bailarina había caminado sin saber a dónde ir, solo caminaba.

-Hey – escucho que alguien le decía

La bailarina se giró para poder ver bien a esa persona – San – susurro al verla parada con una sonrisa

-Ven – sugirió estirando su mano para que la agarre

-¿A dónde? – pregunto aceptando la mano de la latina

-A donde estábamos segundos atrás – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Me dejaras sola? – pregunto con cierta ternura

-Nunca lo haría – confeso apretando la mano de la bailarina

La pequeña diva se encontraba dormida, por lo que no se percató de que alguien entraba con cierto cuidado. El grandulón pudo observar a la diva dormida, se le hizo algo muy tierno verla así, camino lo que faltaba para quedar alado de ella, atrás de él había una silla la cual agarro y la acerco a la pequeña.

-Te vez hermosa – susurro dándole un beso en la frente

La pequeña al sentir el contacto despertó, sabía quién era, reconocía aquel olor, esa voz..

-Finn – susurro abriendo los ojos

-Rachel – sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con interés

-Quería verte – confeso con su típica sonrisa de lado

-¿Y Quinn?- tenía que saber dónde estaba

-No lo sé – dijo sin importancia

-¿No es tu novia? – dijo con dolor

-Era – susurro

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto sorprendida

-Terminamos antes de tu accidente – dijo rápido

-¿Terminaron? – pregunto confundida – Pero tú me dijiste que seguían juntos

-¿Enserio? – pregunto nervioso

-¿Me mentiste? – pregunto sin creerlo

-Una pequeña mentira – dijo serio

-¿Por qué terminaron? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Por ti – susurro creyendo que no lo haba escuchado

-¿Por mí? – el grandulón asintió - ¿Por mí? – volvió a preguntar

-Sí, no podía seguir engañándome – menciono acercándose a la pequeña

La pequeña entendió lo que el grandulón quería hacer, así que hizo lo mismo, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios, se levantó un poco para poder alcanzar y besarlo. Fue un beso dulce, donde los dos demostraban su amor, o eso creía la diva. Pero el beso no pudo durar tanto ya que alguien los interrumpió

-Busquen un hotel – dijo molesta la rubia entrando completamente

-Deberías tocar - reprocho el grandulón

-Deberías buscar un hotel – devolvió

-Deberían callarse – hablo la diva

-Ya se iba Quinn – dijo viéndola fijamente

-Acabo de llegar – reprocho

-Los dos se van – se adelantó la pequeña

Como la pequeña lo había ordenado, los dos salieron – Adiós – dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de salir completamente

La pequeña diva al momento de estar sola dio un suspiro largo, no sabía que había pasado. _Es tu verdadero amor, y ya lo tienes ¿Por qué no sentiste nada al momento de besarlo?, _se preguntó la diva, realmente estaba confundida, no había sentido nada con aquel beso, ¿eso que significaba?

Los Berry se encontraban afuera del cuarto de la pequeña pensando si era conveniente entrar o todavía no, decidieron la primera, entraron y vieron a su pequeña muy pensativa viendo un punto fijo en la pared.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

La pequeña comenzó a reír – Si – dijo sin dejar de reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Hiram viendo fijamente a su hija para luego ver a su esposo que aguantaba la risa

-Tú – señalo a su padre que seguía sin entender

-Ustedes están locos – menciono

-Eso dices – susurro la diva riendo

Segundos que se hicieron minutos, minutos que se hicieron horas. Ese tiempo duraron hablando y riendo la familia Berry. Se encontraba sola, o eso creía ya que alguien entraba por la puerta.

-Quiero ver a Quinn – susurro sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto con sorpresa

La diva volteo rápidamente donde se encontraba aquella persona – Dios Kurt, me asustaste

-No fue mi culpa, fue tuya por estar pensando en alguien – la observo fijamente

¿Yo? – se hizo la desentendida

-No, yo estoy hablando de Blancanieves, que está pensando en la bruja de la manzana - dijo con ironía

-¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar

-Rachel – respondió serio

-No sé porque dije eso – confeso

-¿Por qué en realidad la quieres ver?

-No lo sé – susurro

-¿Y cómo vas con Finn? – cambio de tema emocionado

La pequeña diva desvió su mirada, realmente estaba incomoda.

-Oh entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa -¿Es Quinn?

-¿Yo que? – pregunto la rubia entrando

-¿Tu? – pregunto la diva nerviosa

-Yo hablaba de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos – dijo en forma de broma el chico

-¿Enserio? – pregunto riendo la rubia

-Sí, le decía que fue muy mala su madrastra – dijo haciendo reír aún más a la rubia

-Fue muy interesante – le siguió el juego la pequeña

-¿Viste como cantaban? – siguió con la broma el chico

-Sí, todos limpiando la casa de los enanitos – dijo riendo

-Me tengo que ir – menciono le chico guiñándole el ojo a la morena

-Adiós – se despidió la rubia

-Cuídala – le ordeno

-Se puede cuidar sola – soltó una pequeña risa

-Pero quiere que la cuides tu – se le salió – Ya que estas aquí – intento de corregir su grave error

-La cuidare – susurro con una sonrisa

-Yo me voy – dijo satisfecho

Se despidió de las dos chicas y las dejo solas, ninguna de las dos decía nada, era puro silencio el que había en el cuarto. La diva observaba de reojo a la rubia, la cual hacia lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – rompió el silencio

-Bien, ya falta menos para salir de aquí – sonrió

-Eso es bueno – se acercó a la pequeña

-¿Somos amigas cierto? – pregunto de nuevo

-Ya te había respondido esa pregunta – respondió divertida al notar los nervios de la pequeña

-¿Pero lo somos? – pregunto aún más nerviosa

-Si – respondió riendo

-No entiendo porque te ríes – respondió intentando parecer enojada

-No funcionara – le advirtió

-No sé de qué hablar – dijo seria

-¿Entonces querías que me quedara a cuidarte? - soto con una risa

-Lo invento Kurt - se defendió

-¿Santana te conto todo? – cambio de tema

-No – susurro

Silencio que duro minutos, ninguna hablaba. _Aléjate de ella, estas muy cerca, _se dijo a sí misma la rubia al darse cuenta que estaba la pequeña en un estado de shock, se alejó sentándose en la silla que se encontraba en la esquina.

-Lo siento – susurro

La pequeña diva sintió algo raro al tenerla tan cerca, solo veía su cara que se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender

-Por nada – susurro con nervios

-Ven – le indico

La rubia hizo caso a la petición de la pequeña - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ya alado de ella

-Hola – susurro haciendo reír a la rubia

-Hola – respondió divertida

La diva apoya sus brazos en la cama para poder alcanzar a la rubia que se encuentra parada – Voltea – le pidió al darse cuenta que observaba otra cosa

La rubia hizo caso, pudo ver sus hermosos ojos y su rostro que se encontraba muy cerca de ella - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al notar que intentaba levantarse

-Como tú no haces nada – decía mientras que se sentaba – Yo lo hare – dijo abrazando a la rubia

Aquel abrazo se sentía diferente a los demás para ellas, la rubia se sentía feliz y la pequeña protegida, _muy extraño_, pensó la rubia al mismo tiempo que la pequeña.

-Lo siento – susurro en el oído de la rubia haciéndola estremecer

-Es tiempo de irme – menciono nerviosa

-¿Estas nerviosa? – comenzó a reír

-¿Quién? – pregunto sin entender

-Blancanieves – respondió con ironía

-No sé si ella este nerviosa, no la conozco – contesto tratando de esquivar la pregunta – Me voy

-Deberías sonreír más seguido – grito la pequeña

Al escuchar eso se le formo una sonrisa a la rubia, que ya se encontraba por cerrar la puerta – Tu sonrisa también es hermosa – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a la pequeña con una sonrisa

_¿Pero que rayos de pasa?, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?,_ se preguntó mientras que caminaba para asi llevar donde los demás se encontraban. Pudo sentir tensión en la sala, se encontraban todos, menos los padres de la diva. _Café_, pensó con una sonrisa.

-Quita tu tonta sonrisa de enamorada – le susurro Kurt

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundida - ¿Cuál sonrisa?

-Esa que tienes en tu cara – le señalo con su dedo índice

-No sé de qué hablar – soltó molesta – Ve con la enana, está sola

-Está bien - respondió divertido al notar los nervios de la rubia

-Le cuentas el cuento de Blancanieves – grito haciendo reír al chico

-Cuenta con ello – respondió de la misma forma

-¿Van a contarle un cuento donde ella misma sale?– dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de la rubia - Eso es maravilloso – grito ignorando las miradas

La pequeña diva seguía con una sonrisa enorme, observaba la pared mientras que pensaba en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. _Esto es extraño_, se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Estas igual – dijo sonriendo

-¿Igual? – pregunto sin entender

-Tu cara de tonta – dijo riendo

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo cara de tonta? – pregunto incrédula

-No lo tomes así – respondió sin aguantar la risa – Solo tu sonrisa

-¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa? – seguía sin entender

-Santana le manda saludos a su enano – dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de la diva

-¿Enano?, ¿Tú también? – pregunto molesta

-Tranquila – sonrió – Ahora me dirás porque sonríes así

-Porque me gusta sonreír – le dijo con ironía

-¿O alguien te hace sonreír? – pregunto coquetamente

-No sé de qué hablas – desvió la mirada

-Haber respóndeme a mi duda – la pequeña asintió – ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?

-Nada – dijo sinceramente

-¿Entonces porque sonríes así? – pregunto con curiosidad

-No lo sé – confeso

Hablaron de todo, pero ya no volvieron a tocar ese tema. Risas, eso era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto donde estaban, la pequeña diva se sentía feliz al tener el apoyo de su amigo, la cuidaba como si fuera su hermana y la quería como una.

-Debes de tener más cuidado – sugirió

-Yo no tuve la culpa – dijo con vergüenza

-Si la tienes por no ver el suelo – regaño

-Ya, no volverá a pasar – menciono seria – Fue un accidente

-Debes estar impecable para las Nacionales – dijo haciendo reír a la diva

-Cada vez está más cerca – dijo emocionada

-El viernes – susurro emocionado

-Exacto

Siguieron hablando durante horas, nadie los interrumpía, eran solo ellos dos hablando amigablemente. Ya se hacía tarde, se volverían a quedar la rubia, la latina y se agregaría el amigo de la diva y a la bailarina que no se quería despegar de la pequeña y su latina en esa noche.

* * *

Hola! aquí les dejo este capitulo, en este se da inicio a Faberry y Brittana como se darán cuenta.

Me dicen que no entienden porque Quinn ideo ese plan. Bueno primero que nada estaba enojada con Rachel porque le quito a Finn, entones ideo eso, pero le salió mal, nunca pensó que fuera a llegar tan lejos.

Bueno, ahora que ya inicia en verdad esta historia, espero que dejen Reviews para saber sus opiniones y todo eso.

Si quieren que agregue algo al capitulo 10 díganme y con mucho gusto.

Me he dado cuenta que ya casi no les gusta, o eso me dan a entender.

No dejen de leer que apenas empieza.

Gracias a los que siempre leen y están pendientes.


	10. Capitulo 10 : New York

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: New York **

Jueves, casi fin de semana. Nublado, con un fuerte viento en el que nadie se salvaba, pero eso no era impedimento para los chicos de Lima Ohio, no iban a desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad de estar en la amada ciudad de New York. Rachel y Kurt eran los más entusiasmados por estar en la ciudad de sus sueños, la pequeña diva había salido del hospital días antes de viajar. Todos los chicos se encontraban recorriendo New York con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el chico

-Sí, solo es un dolor – respondió la pequeña diva sonriendo mientras que los demás chicos los observaban de lejos con una sonrisa pícara – Sera mejor que volvamos

-Supongo que si – menciono el grandulón siguiendo a la diva

-Ahí vienen los tortolitos – grito Mercedes haciendo reirá todos menos a una rubia

-Tortolitos… - susurro la ex porrista con cierto enfado

-Alguien se enojó – susurro la latina en el oído de la rubia

-Cállate – menciono golpeándole el hombro

Desde que los chicos llegaron a New York Finn no dejaba en paz a la pequeña diva, la seguía a todos lados, en pequeños segundos intentaba hablar con ella a solas pero la pequeña se negaba.

-Deja de babear – susurro de nuevo la latina a la rubia – No me veas así que nos están viendo

-Deberías callarte – dijo antes de alejarse

-La verdad si – susurro Kurt sorprendiendo a la latina – Se escucha todo

-Todo – recordó la pequeña diva

-Rachel – susurro Finn llamando la atención de todos

-Finn – respondió viendo al grandulón

-Tenemos que regresar – grito Finn

-¿Ya? – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Mr. Shue nos espera

-Si señor – respondió con sarcasmo la ex porrista mientras que se alejaba dejando a todos sorprendidos – Caminen – grito al notar que nadie se movía

-No hay que despertar la furia Fabray – respondió Santana haciendo reír a los demás

-Te escuche – grito la rubia

-Creo que ya despertó – dijo Kurt mientras que reía

-Vamos – ordeno Rachel

Esta vez sí le hicieron caso a la pequeña aunque no lograron alcanzar a la ex porrista, ya que estaba demasiado adelantada.

-Llegamos – dijo el grandulón cansado – Mr. Shue – grito al verlo entrar

-Hasta que deciden aparecer – menciono con una gran sonrisa - ¿Han visto a Quinn?

-Llego primero – susurro Rachel

-Iré a buscarla – dijo la latina ganándose una respuesta negativa de parte del maestro

-Nadie ira a ningún lado – ordeno el maestro

-Porque yo estoy aquí – dijo la ex porrista con una sonrisa fijada

Los ensayos daban comienzo poniendo en práctica sus habilidades con el baile mientras que los demás practicaban las canciones que cantarían al día siguiente. Miradas, sonrisas, desilusiones, eso había en el ensayo. Miradas posadas en la ex porrista que no podía hacer ningún paso de baile por la culpa de los nervios. _Concéntrate, demuestra lo buena que eres, _se decía a si misma al darse cuenta que algo iba mal. Sonrisas que eran borradas al paso del tiempo. Desilusiones que se hacían más grandes al verlos juntos. No sabía que pasaba.

Rachel ensayaba las canciones que cantaría mientras que la rubia ensayaba uno que otro paso para llevar a cabo la coreografía que hacia Mike. Nervios, solo eso sentía la pequeña al ver como Quinn se equivocaba en cada paso que hacía. Miedo que contagio a Quinn al darse cuenta de la mirada de la diva, solo un gesto hizo que volviera la vista a Mike que intentaba hacer entender a la rubia que si podía hacerlo.

-Tú puedes – animo Mike

-No puedo – dijo sin ánimos Quinn

-Si puedes

-Si puedes… - susurro la pequeña diva pensando que nadie la había escuchado

Una sonrisa que nadie se la podía quitar. Una vuelta, otra vuelta y un salto que sorprendió a todos por la fuerza y energía con la que lo había hecho. Nadie había visto a la ex porrista hacer pasos tan elaborados y perfectos. Sonrisa, solo una hizo despertarla.

-Te dije que si podías – la rubia asentía – No sabía que bailaras tan bien

-Yo tampoco – respondió viendo a la pequeña

-Vaya – dijo Mike con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué? – respondió la rubia notando la sonrisa

-Que has estado excelente – mintió

Solo un movimiento y una sonrisa hicieron que guardara silencio. Volvió a dejar sin habla a los demás. _Solo sigue así,_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia al notar el rostro de sorpresa en sus compañeros.

-Vamos a ganar – susurro con orgullo Mike

-No estés tan seguro – dijo en un susurro la latina

Horas, minutos, segundos duraron los ensayos, el maestro les dio a entender que ya estaban listos para las Nacionales. Una noche, algunas horas y algunos minutos para que llegara el día. Finn tenía un plan que junto a los chicos se podría hacer realidad, solo faltaba una persona.

Las chicas contando chismes mientras que unas reían y otras solo fruncían el ceño, la única que no hacia eso era Rachel, que presentía que algo pasaba. Y así fue, recibió un mensaje del amor de su vida, sonrió al leerlo. Un suéter, solo eso agarro para poder salir ante la atenta mirada de la ex porrista que sin dudarlo salió despistadamente detrás de ella.

* * *

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber subido la semana pasada, pero estaba llena de trabajos.

Gracias a** MarisaParedes **ya que me di cuenta que tiene razón, escribo los capítulos cuando tengo tiempo que solo son un par de horas, estoy tan ocupada con tareas que no me da casi tiempo. Este capitulo lo hice igual por falta de tiempo y llegue a la conclusión de subir uno cada fin de semana, pero les voy a reponer los fin de semanas que no subí, espero que me entiendan. Claro, si quieren que sean mas largos y mas emocionante o que se yo, les pediré que sigan la historia como fue en el principio. Espero que todos estén de acuerdo con esto.

Bueno quisiera también disculparme por lo corto que hice este capitulo, pero intentare que el capitulo 11 sea mas largo, si puedo subirlo mañana así será, si no esperen con paciencia.

Gracias por los Reviews y sigan dejando sus opiniones o consejos.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya se puede ver que Quinn siente algo. Disculpen por no poner Brittana en este capitulo, en verdad lo siento, pero necesita ya un descanso, todo iba tan rápido.

Faberry esta comenzando. Pezberry también lo deje a un lado.

Hasta aquí llegue, gracias a los que todavía siguen leyendo, me alegra que lo sigan haciendo.

Me hace feliz ver sus comentarios y opiniones.


	11. Capitulo 11 : New York ll

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11 : New York ll**

Rachel caminaba sin ser consciente de que alguien la seguía. Buscaba a Finn con la mirada, pero este no aparecía, de repente sintió su celular moverse el cual le avisaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Una sonrisa basto para que la ex porrista se diera cuenta de quién era ese mensaje que le había llegado a la morena. _Finn_, pensó la rubia mientras que vigilaba a la pequeña diva, la cual caminaba en círculos con cierto nerviosismo.

-Rachel – grito el grandulón

-Por dios –susurro la morena – Me asustaste

-¿Tan feo estoy? – bromeo

-No, no lo dije por eso – se arrepintió - ¿A qué se debe este encuentro?

-Reunión – respondió rápidamente Finn

-Claro reunión – susurro para sí misma

-¿Vamos? – pregunto ofreciendo el brazo para que lo agarrara

-Vamos – respondió sonriendo mientras que aceptaba el brazo del grandulón

_Reunión si claro, _pensó la rubia al notar que no había ninguna pista de los dos tortolos. Camino hasta notar su presencia, se escondió en un pequeño árbol que había en aquel parque donde la morena se encontraba sola pensativa mientras que el grandulón estaba en la otra esquina del parque haciendo lo mismo que la otra. _¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?,_ se preguntó a sí misma la rubia al notar que ni la mirada se dirigían.

-Es difícil – susurro la morena pensando que estaba sola

-¿Qué? – pregunto la otra persona

-Finn… - susurro con una media sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto con cierto nerviosismo

-Lo mismo me pregunto – trago saliva

-Estábamos bien hace 2 minutos – susurro con decepción

-No sé qué pasa – confeso

-Vamos que nos espera la reunión - ignoro el comentario de la morena – No muerdo – bromeo al notar que la pequeña no se movía

-Vamos – respondió con inseguridad

La rubia había logrado escuchar toda la conversación, pero no entendía que pasaba entre esos dos. _Es tiempo de volver, _se dijo a sí misma la ex porrista al notar que estaba sola y ya no podría encontrarlos aunque quisiera.

Rachel y Finn caminaban alegremente o eso querían aparentar al salir de ese maravilloso restaurant. Mismo lugar, mismas palabras, mismas personas, pensaba la morena, pero no fue así, todo cambio.

-Es como si estuviera en una película – dijo con felicidad

El grandulón se acercó poco a poco a la morena, pero esta lo detuvo al notar las intenciones de su amor.

-No puedo – susurro en sus labios

-Arriésgate conmigo– ofreció acercándose mas

La morena asintió con miedo y el grandulón se acercó aún más hasta sentir en sus labios la respiración de la pequeña diva, pero paso lo mismo, lo detuvo al sentir un pequeño roce en sus labios.

-Lo siento – susurro alejándose

2 horas desde que la ex porrista decidió regresar, pero no sabía dónde estaba. _No puede ser, _se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de que estaba perdida. Algo se movía dentro de ella al verla pasar, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, murmuraba cosas que no lograba escuchar.

-Hey

-Déjame sola – susurro sin observarla

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto ignorando la orden de la otra

-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? – pregunto parando su caminata – Deberías estar con los demás – menciono observándola atentamente

-No has respondido mi pregunta – susurro acercándose

-Te dije que me dejaras sola – recordó

-Y no lo hice – respondió -¿Por qué lloras?

-No lo sé – mintió

-Vamos dime - ordeno parando su caminata

-Ya es noche – susurro al darse cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de la rubia –Te cuento en el camino – se rindió

-Así me gusta – susurro caminando hasta llegar junto a la morena - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada – dijo rápidamente la morena

-Contarme en el camino – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que la morena la escuchara

-¿Por qué no estas con los demás chicos? – pregunto ignorando el comentario de la rubia

-Son aburridos – confeso con una mueca

-Tu eres la aburrida – le guiño el ojo

-Claro que no – se defendió la rubia

-Si haces los mismos pasos mañana en la competencia ganaremos – dijo sin observarla

Llegaron a su destino riendo, las chicas que compartían cuarto con las dos se quedaron sorprendidas.

La latina le dedico una sonrisa pícara a la rubia – Es tarde para estar paseando

-Yo me perdí – se excusó la rubia

-Yo salí a pasear – confeso la morena con una mueca

-Ya están donde tienen que estar, ¿podrías soltar el brazo de mi amiga? – pregunto la latina con su característico tono

Pequeño detalle que habían olvidado las dos. Rachel al escuchar eso empujo a la rubia haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – grito con dolor y enfado

-Perdón – susurro acercándose

-No te acerques – ordeno al notar la intención de la morena – Santana deja de reírte y ayúdame

-Tranquila rubia – hablo entre risas

-No te quedes ahí parada ayúdame – grito enfadada

-Es divertido – dijo entre risas

La bailarina al notar que la latina no quería moverse ni dejar de reírse se acercó a la rubia y ofreció su mano.

-Gracias Britt

-Mañana ganaremos – dijo una entusiasmada Rachel

-Mejor ya duérmete – ordeno la latina

Un día maravilloso, los rayos del sol se podían observar desde su cuarto, pero a esta no le importaba, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había agarrado ni sueño. Un ruido fue el que la trajo de vuelta al mundo.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto sin ganas

-¿Quinn?- pregunto

-¿Rahcel? – pregunto volteándose - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – pregunto de nuevo sin ser consciente de la hora que era

-Falta una hora para las Nacionales Quinn – recordó

-¿Una hora? – pregunto sin creerlo, no había dormido nada.

-Si una hora – volvió a recordar sin entender el comportamiento de la rubia – Pensé que ya sabias, te había visto despierta desde hace rato y no quise decirte nada – confeso

-No dormí nada – murmuro

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Supongo que todos están listos - volvió a murmurar, pero ahora si logro escuchar la morena

-Así es, solo faltas tú – respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Yo?

-Si – respondió mientras que salía del cuarto dejando a la rubia sola

Era el momento que todos esperaban, estaban nerviosos y tenían miedo. Un llamado fue el que despertó de nuevo a la rubia, seguían ellos.

**Finn y Rachel: **

Face to face and heart to heart

(Cara a cara y corazón a corazón)

We're so close yet so far apart

(Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos)

I close my eyes I look away

(Cierro los ojos, aparto la mirada)

That's just because I'm not okay

(sólo porque no estoy bien)

**Rachel:**

But I hold on

(Pero resisto)

**Finn y Rachel: **

I stay strong

(y me mantengo fuerte)

Wondering if we still belong

(Preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos)

Cada vez estaban más cerca, seguían los pasos que debían de ser, estaban coordinados.

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

(Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)

Reach down underneath and

(en lo profundo de nosotros)

Tear down all the walls

(Derribar todos los muros)

Will we ever have a happy ending

(¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)

Miradas de amor que se daban, no había nadie más ahí para Finn.

Or will we forever only be pretending

(¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)

We will always be pretending

(Siempre estaremos pretendiendo fingiendo)

**Finn: **

How long do I fantasize

(Cuánto tiempo tengo que fantasear?)

Make believe that it's still alive

(Creer que sigue vivo

Imagine that I am good enough

(Imagina que soy lo suficientemente bueno)

If we can choose the ones we love

(Si pudiéramos elegir a quienes amar)

But I hold on I stay strong

(Pero resisto y me mantengo fuerte)

Wondering if we still belong

(Preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos)

**Finn y Rachel: **

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

(Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)

Reach down underneath and

(en lo profundo de nosotros)

Tear down all the walls

(Derribar todos los muros)

Will we ever have a happy ending

(¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)

Or will we forever only be pretending

(¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)

We will always be pretending

(Siempre estaremos pretendiendo fingiendo)

**Rachel: **

Will we always be keeping secrets safe

(¿Estaremos siempre manteniendo secretos a salvo?)

Every move we make

(Cada paso que damos)

Seems like nowhere's safe to go

(Parece que ningún lugar es seguro para ir)

And it's such a shame

(Y es una pena)

Cuz if you feel the same

(Porque si sintieras lo mismo)

How am I supposed to know

(¿Cómo saberlo?)

En ese momento pudo observar a la rubia que los veía atentamente sin perder detalle de lo que hacían.

**Finn y Rachel: **

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

(Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)

Reach down underneath and

(en lo profundo de nosotros)

Tear down all the walls

(Derribar todos los muros)

Will we ever have a happy ending

(¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)

Or will we forever only be pretending

(¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)

We will always be pretending

(Siempre estaremos pretendiendo fingiendo)

Terminaron siendo conscientes de los aplausos que daban el público, todo había salido como debía se ser. Empezaba la segunda canción que cantarían. Santana empezó a cantar las primeras notas de Light Up the World.

Mitad de la canción y era el turno de Quinn, mostraría el paso de baile que dejo a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos. Empezó con un toque perfecto, pero después paso algo que hizo caer a la rubia doblándose el tobillo, la cara de la morena fue la que más mostraba preocupación, pero no era momento de preocuparse. La rubia se levantó como pudo y trato de seguir con el paso que dejo a medias, lo logro pero sin tanta energía como debía de ser. La ex porrista ya no podía más, tenía sueño, estaba mareada y lo peor de todo es que el tobillo no dejaba de dolerle. Unos minutos más pudo aguantar, lo que faltaba para que terminara.

Termino todo, termino el sueño, el cansancio, el dolor y el mareo. Nadie sabía que había pasado, era algo extraño en la rubia. El maestro al darse cuenta de la situación y agradeciendo que las cortinillas se habían cerrado fue a observar que pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos paso haya? – grito Finn molesto –¿No que lo había logrado?

-Chicos – grito el maestro sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Qué paso?

-Quinn – susurro la latina

-Traigan agua – ordeno a los chicos

-Ella tiene la culpa – gritaba el grandulón –Por ella vamos a perder

-El agua – grito el maestro alterado

-Aquí esta Mr. Schue – dijo Puck mientras que corría

El maestro agarro la botella que había traído uno de sus alumnos y le tiro un poco en la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa? – grito la rubia al sentir toda el agua corriendo en su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – pregunto Finn acercándose peligrosamente

-¿Qué hice? – contesto sin entender

-Por tu culpa vamos a perder – grito desesperado

-¿Por mi culpa? – pregunto sin creer lo que le decía Finn – No entiendo tu enojo

-No lo entiendes – susurro alejándose de todos

-No le hagas caso – consoló la latina

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto sin entender

-No lograste hacer el paso – hablo por fin la pequeña diva

La rubia trato de levantarse pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo – Ahhh – grito fuertemente

-¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto la morena acercándose

-Un poco – mintió

Todos se observaban con una sonrisa pícara al ver a la morena tan preocupada por la rubia y está viéndola como una estúpida.

-Dejen esas sonrisas y traigan hielo – pidió la rubia al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros

-Ve tú – bromeo la latina

-Deja voy por el hielo – respondió la ex porrista tratando de levantarse, pero en el intento se le doblo de nuevo el tobillo – DUELE – grito con cierto dolor – No se queden ahí que duele

La latina fue la primera en salir del escenario a buscar un poco de hielo mientras que sus compañeros ayudaban a la rubia a levantarse.

-¿Te duele? – pregunto preocupada Rachel

-Si – respondió cortante

-Chicos ya casi dan los resultados – menciono el maestro - ¿Quinn estas mejor?

-Si Mr. Schue – mintió, le dolía aún más el tobillo

-Tengo el hielo – grito Santana mientras que entraba de nuevo al escenario

-¿Dónde está Finn? – pregunto el maestro

-Ahí viene – señalo la ex porrista al grandulón que se adentraba al escenario

-Faltan 2 minutos – menciono alguien desconocido

-Ya escucharon, hay que ir a checar – ordeno Mr. Schue

Así lo hicieron, se acomodaron para poder ir todos juntos. Estaban ahí, enfrente de los resultados, nadie se atrevía a checar.

-Yo voy – menciono el maestro al notar que nadie podía hacerlo

Ahí estaba observando los resultados, el primer lugar, el segundo, el tercero, no estaban en los primeros, siguió bajando observando los que si habían logrado pasar. Regreso con los chicos con la mirada fija en sus chicos.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Rachel emocionada

-¿En qué lugar quedamos? – pregunto Artie igual que la morena

-No lo logramos – respondió con cuidado

Tristeza, desilusión, eso transmitían las miradas de los chicos. Nadie decía nada, solo caminaban para así poder volver a su hotel. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos, cada quien a su cuarto era lo que pensaban todos, pero los planes cambiaron.

-Hay que disfrutar – menciono la pequeña diva con una mueca

-¿Disfrutar que perdimos? – pregunto Lauren – Son unos perdedores

-Bueno – trago saliva

-Tienes razón Rachel – respondió Finn sorprendiendo a todos

Pero no porque Finn aceptara tendría que estar todo bien, claro que sabía que hacer en ese momento. A todos les parecía raro que aceptara sin más. Llegaron al cuarto donde todos estarían juntos hablando o festejando algo que no llegaron a lograr.

-Todo es tu culpa, si no te hubieras caído hubiéramos ganado – grito el grandulón

-Sabía que pasaría esto – susurro Puck

-Todos lo sabíamos – respondió Mercedes

-¿Por qué no te concentraste? – grito desesperado

-No dormí, no he dormido, no he comido – confeso gritando dejando al grandulón callado

-¿No has comido? – pregunto sorprendida la latina

-No – respondió alejándose de todos

-Déjala – susurro la latina al darse cuenta que la morena iría detrás de ella

-¿Y si le pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada

-Oh lo entiendo – le guiño el ojo – Ve antes de que me arrepienta

La morena salió detrás de la ex porrista, pero no la encontraba hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta donde se quedaban. Camino hasta llegar afuera del cuarto, la abrió con cuidado, ahí estaba en la cama acostada con la almohada encima de su cabeza, la morena al ver eso pensó lo peor y corrió hasta llegar a ella para así quitársela de encima.

-Hey – se quejó la rubia

-Lo siento – susurro la morena

-No importa – dijo levantándose de la cama

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Yo a ninguna parte – respondió caminando hacia la morena – tú te iras con los demás

-O a traerte comida – se ofreció

-A traerme comida – sonrió

-A sus órdenes – bromeo saliendo del cuarto

La rubia suspiro al verla salir, quería que se quedara con ella, pero no sabía cómo decirle. Tenía que descansar o seria otro día sin dormir. Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era ella con dos jugos en su mano y otra cosa que no adivino que era.

-Aquí tienes – le ofreció el jugo –Esto no sé cómo se llama pero se ve rico

-¿No sabes que es y quieres que me lo coma? – pregunto riendo

-Si – respondió avergonzada

-Tengo sueño – dijo en un susurro

-Nada te impide que no duermas – respondió con una sonrisa

-Tú me lo impides – respondió acostándose en la cama

-Si quieres me duermo en mi cama que esta mas alejada – se ofreció rápidamente

-Duerme en ese sillón – señalo el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-Prefiero irme – confeso con vergüenza ya sentada en el sillón

-Hubieras empezado por ahí – respondió cerrando los ojos – Ya sabes dónde está la puerta

-Adiós – susurro mientras que se levantaba del sillón, pero algo al detuvo, ver a la rubia de esa manera le daba una tranquilidad y una ternura extraña. _Se durmió, _pensó Rachel al no recibir respuesta, camino hasta llegar al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente pensando que definitivamente estaba dormida. Tomo fuerza para lo que iba hacer, subió a la cama y se acostó a un lado de ella, la volteo a ver y ahí estaba con los ojos cerrados aun y tan tranquila – Descansa – susurro en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, puse creo que mucho Faberry, perdonen por no poner aun tanto Brittana, pero como ya lo he mencionado necesitan un descanso.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia. Ahora si hice un capitulo largo como les había prometido.

Gracias por los Reviews, espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones o sugerencias. Ya casi no me dejan saber sus opiniones.. Espero que en este capitulo me las hagan llegar.

Me da gusto sabes que algunas personas la siguen leyendo, y también que siguen dándome sus opiniones.

Aquí se puede mostrar que a Finn le molesto mucho que perdieran las Nacionales.

Faberry esta despertando, esta creciendo, floreciendo.

Espero recibir sus opiniones enserio, me inspira saber que les gusta. Ya que así se que puedo seguir esta historia sabiendo que la están leyendo.


End file.
